Eragon, un tome 4 alternatif
by Jahel
Summary: Titre éloquent non? Pour les déçus du tome 4, en voilà un autre écrit avant sa sortie et que je poste ici ! En trois parties, le but est d'explorer d'autres chemins que ceux pris par CP (tous le personnages lui appartiennent à peu prêt) De la guerre à l'après guerre, découvrons un autre Eragon, une autre romance, une autre aventure... (avoir lu les tomes 1 2 et 3)
1. Chapitre 1

Voila je mets ici une fanfiction que j'ai déjà entièrement écrite sur Eragon. C'est un tome 4 alternatif, avec une fin différente bien sûr. La fic devrait faire a peut pret 35 000 mots pour donner la longueur.

_Arya se tenait droite, fière. Jamais elle n'avait faibli devant Eragon, et celui-ci se demandait même si elle avait faibli un jour. Islanzadi devait être fière d'elle, car elle était la, malgré toutes les épreuves, et elle ne dégageait une aura de force sauvage et de beauté oindomptée que plus forte encore suite aux défis qu'elle avait relevés._

_Et elle se trouvait là._

_Eragon se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu..._

Elle était si fragile : inconsciente, blessée et certainement perdue. Et pourtant la seule lueur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les avait croisés était celle du défi et de la volonté. Plus tard, quand il l'avait contactée par esprit, il avait été surpassée par sa force mentale qui l'avait emprisonné d'une telle facilité... Il était encore jeune, c'est vrai, mais elle était si forte...

Puis ils s'étaient rapprochés, et bien sûr Eragon avait fini par lui avouer ses sentiments...

E_n y repensant, celui-ci eu un léger sourire désabusé..._ Heureusement elle lui avait pardonné, et lui avait grandi, apprenant à se maitriser, pas comme cette fois où il avait fait un fairth d'elle devant maître Oromis et son presque frère Orik... Non cette fois là il avait dépassé les limites interdites. Mais il était jeune à cette époque... Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il arrête de sortir tout le temps la même excuse...

_Eragon pencha légèrement la tête et la tourna un peu, observant une tapisserie qui représentait une gigantesque dragonne d'un bleu saphir resplendissant qui crachait une longue colonne de flamme vers des silhouettes encapuchonnées représentant des Ombres. Lui était sur sa dragonne, son épée Brisingr levée vers le ciel luisait d'un éclat bleu argenté. Mais il ne fallait pas penser à ça tout de suite, il faut reprendre les souvenirs dans le bon ordre! Eragon secoua la tête comme pour chasser ce souvenir, et repris le cours de ses pensées là où il les avait arrêtée. L'Ombre qu'il avait tué avec Arya... oui cet événement les avait énormément rapproché, Arya se confiant enfin pleinement au dragonnier, ils avaient appris à marcher ensemble. Eragon se plaisait à penser qu'il tenait le rôle qu'avant jadis tenu un elfe nommé Faolin._

Ils avaient ensuite bataillé cote à cote sur toutes les batailles, bien que l'elfe de son cœur n'ait jamais eu le droit de monter sur Saphira pour se battre sur elle, sauf si on prend en compte la bataille de Farenth Dur. La dragonne et son dragonnier se réservait cet unique privilège : tant qu'il était possible de le faire, il se batterait comme les dragonniers, Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre sur Saphira Ecaille Brillante.

Villes après villes, batailles après batailles, les liens s'étaient serrés d'avantage, comme pour se protéger de la mort qu'ils semaient pour la cause juste qu'il prônait. Après Feinster et Beletona, ils avaient pris Dras-Leona et avaient décidés de stopper l'armée dans cette ville qui était un nœud du commerce en Alagaesia, ce qui permettait le ravitaillement des troupes et le recrutement de nouveaux soldats Vardens. Les elfes, de leur coté, avaient pris Gil'aed, Ceunon et toutes les petites cités environnantes permettant eux aussi un recrutement important des villageois et paysans qui haïssaient le Roi Noir. Grâce à la magie, ils purent se contacter très régulièrement et mettre au point une stratégie d'attaque pour Urû'baen.

Mais il restait une cité à prendre : Teirm. En effet elle comportait un gros régiment prêt au combat qui, d'après les espions était sur le point de partir afin de rejoindre les forces de la capitale.

Les Elfes, les Nains, les Hommes et les Urgals partagèrent leurs forces afin d'envoyer des troupes marcher sur la cité côtière, et, afin d'accélérer le mouvement, les armées se scindèrent en "petits" groupes de deux cents soldats. Il fut décidé aussi que Eragon y aille.

Il s'en souvenait avec exactitude, de cette soirée maussade...

Il avait fait mauvais sur le chemin et le soir, quand ils étaient arrivés à proximité de la ville, de gros nuages sombres obscurcissaient le ciel, faisant planer un air sinistre sur la plaine et sur la mer agitée. L'armée s'organisait rapidement, s'étalant, préparant machines de sièges et autres, ou organisant les frappes et défenses magiques, car les elfes avaient rejoins le reste des troupes tôt dans la journée. On avait demandé à Eragon de s'occuper des forces magiques mais, se sachant très inférieur dans ce domaine par rapport aux elfes il avait demandé à ce que cette tache revienne à l'un d'eux. Au final ce rôle avait été donnée à Arya qui n'avait pas caché à Eragon son mécontentement...

_Eragon ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer de cet instant dont il se souvenait parfaitement..._

Ils étaient dans la tente rapidement installée du dragonnier, et elle avait été fermée aux intrusions magiques ainsi qu'à toutes les oreilles indiscrètes, aussi Arya s'était laissée aller comme elle le faisait avec le dragonnier depuis quelques temps...

« Eragon ! C'est toi le dragonnier ! Tu es censé t'en occupé de ce genre de chose! » s'était-elle pleine, les yeux mi amusés, mi énervés.

« Voyons, Princesse Arya, la Tueuse d'Ombre, ambassadrice des elfes et porteuse du Yawé... Ne te sens tu pas suffisamment compétente dans le domaine de la magie pour coordonner tous ces magiciens? » répondit Eragon avec un brin de malice dans la voix...

Alors elle fit quelque chose qu'elle ne s'était jamais permis de faire, et qui surpris tellement Eragon qu'il se laissa avoir: elle lui sauta dessus en riant et en criant vengeance par les chatouilles. Il cria bien vite grâce et Arya se leva, légèrement rouge, les cheveux en batailles, mais la mine victorieuse, elle porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et s'en alla...

Le lendemain ce fut Eragon qui dirigea les troupes magiques vers un combat rapidement gagné par les troupes du dragonnier. En effet les elfes, protégés par les magiciens extérieurs et couverts par le dragonnier et sa dragonne, escaladèrent le mur d'enceinte à proximité de la grande porte et eurent tôt fait de les ouvrir et d'investir avec le reste des troupes la ville dans laquelle se trouvaient 3 magiciens très vite maitrisés par les grands maitres elfes. Cette opération avait été un très grand succès et le moral des troupes en avait été décuplé, un très bon point avant la bataille finale.

Eragon soupira... il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose, quand même...

Murthag n'était pas apparu depuis si longtemps, et le Roi était resté dans sa capitale, envoyant de temps à autres des renforts. Mais tous ces mouvements laissaient penser que le Roi n'avait rien à faire de son royaume... et c'était bien vrai. Il attendait juste le bon moment pour se battre, sa défaite dans les plaines brulantes n'était pour lui qu'une simple bataille perdue parmi tant d'autres. En réalité au lieu de se fatiguer à se déplacer, lui et ses troupes, il avait simplement attendu que les Vardens arrivent à ses portes... Lui et ses Eldunrís attendaient patiemment qu'on vienne le défier... Ainsi il pourra écraser toute la rébellion, Elfes, Nains, Vardens et même Urgals.

Mais par dessus tout, il attendait surtout un nouveau dragonnier et sa dragonne, afin de faire naitre une nouvelle armée de dragonnier, un nouvel ordre qui lui sera soumis et qui lui permettra la conquête de nouvelles terres, de nouvelles richesses et de nouveaux pouvoirs...

Cependant dans cette soif aveugle de puissance il avait omis un léger détails... Eragon avait complètement perdu son sourire à présent, se rappelant parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait, et surtout de qui il s'agissait...

Ayant conquis Dras-Leona, les alliés avaient aussi pris Helgrind, ancien repaire de Razac. Eragon y passa plusieurs mois en compagnie de quelques elfes, dont Arya, à fouiller et à chercher un quelconque trésor. Et enfin ils en trouvèrent un, inestimable.

Il faisait noir, très noir, au fin fond de Helgrind... Mais une lueur bleue avançait et éclairait les recoins humides et salis par le temps. Cette lumière était suivie d'une silhouette bien bâtie, fine, belle. Cette silhouette était celle d'un dragonnier libre qui avançait prudemment à la recherche d'un objet ou d'un livre utile dans sa quête contre le roi tyran. Soudain il déboucha sur une pièce assez vaste entièrement creusée dans la roche, sans fenêtre. Il y pénétra doucement et augmenta au maximum la lumière de sa sphère magique... Il ne pût retenir un petit cri de surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La salle était vraiment grande mais surtout haute, formant un dôme couvert de peintures dont la couleur n'avait pas été ternie par le temps, certainement grâce à un sort, et qui représentait des batailles de dragonniers, toutes magnifiquement bien représentées, criant de vérité et de beauté. Mais les surprises ne s'arrêtaient pas là puisque devant lui s'étendait un grande table de bois sur laquelle s'accumulait une certaine poussière... Autour de cette table circulaire avait été disposée des chaises en bois finement sculptées mais pourtant rigide et certainement pas confortable. Cela rappela au dragonnier le trône du roi des Nains... Enfin, en face de lui se trouvait un siège plus grand et sur lequel était gravé un grand dragon qui partait certainement des pieds de la chaise, Eragon ne les voyant pas, mais qui montait en tous cas tout le long de dossier pour finir sur un des accoudoirs. Sur chacune des vingt quatre sièges -Eragon les avait compté- une grosse couche de poussière prônait, rappelant l'âge de chacun de ses meubles. Eragon s'intéressa ensuite aux murs simples qui portaient tous des sortes de torches. Quelques étagères s'alignaient le long de ces murs et chacune d'elles semblait crouler sous les innombrables livres qu'elle contenait. Curieux, Eragon s'avança dans la salle quand tout d'un coup les torches s'allumèrent, d'une lumière blanche immaculée. Le dragonnier eu un mouvement de recul puis s'avança dans la pièce, se rendant compte que la poussière sur la table disparaissait lentement et que le carrelage reprenait ses couleurs, blanches, rouges, bleues, jaunes, noires, vertes...

Devant sa trouvaille Eragon essaya de contacter Arya par esprit... mais se heurta à un mur infranchissable, non pas érigé par l'elfe mais par une force inconnue. Prenant peur, le dragonnier essaya de contacter sa dragonne qui elle le perçu immédiatement, inquiète elle aussi en sentant les émotions de son dragonniers.

Que se passe-t-il Eragon? Où es-tu? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Je suis dans une salle que je n'avais pas encore vue, tout en bas en prenant ce chemin, dit-il en lui envoyant des images par esprit, mais je n'arrive pas à contacter Arya...

Je viens pourtant de parler avec elle... Ce n'est pas normal, attend je lui demande de te rejoindre.

Eragon acquiesça et attendit que l'elfe arrive, mais après plusieurs minutes Saphira le contacta.

Elle ne trouve pas, c'est impensable ta salle n'existe pas! Et ce n'est pas une illusion d'après Arya, elle ne détecte aucun sort la bloquant... comme si tu étais autre part!

Eragon n'y croyait pas vraiment et revint donc sur ses pas, remontant le début du couloir, quittant la salle chaude et chaleureuse pour les couloirs humides et sales. Au tournant du couloir, il vit Arya palper quelque chose d'invisible pour lui. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et s'éloigna légèrement, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Eragon l'appela mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre, vraiment curieux. Alors le dragonnier s'avança encore et alla vers Arya, qui réagit brusquement en le voyant traverser la roche... Elle hoqueta de surprise puis le pris dans se bras, pour vite le relâcher et éviter son regard, gênée de sa réaction.

« Excuse moi, j'étais surprise... et j'ai eu peur... Qui sait ce qui se cache en ses murs? »

Après avoir discuté de cette salle et avoir essayé d'y faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre que le dragonnier, en vain, il y retourna seul. En effet ils avaient déduits de tout cela que pour entrer dans la salle il fallait être dragonnier, et que donc cet endroit était une ancienne salle secrète où se réunissaient les dragonniers. Il pourrait donc s'y trouver des choses intéressantes, surtout que la présence d'une barrière magique aussi puissante prouvait qu'il s'y trouvait des réserves magiques. Eragon pensa à Glaerd qui était encore en deuil, et dont le cœur des cœurs était en sureté... sur lui même.

Cette fois ci il pénétra immédiatement dans la salle qui se ralluma comme pour accueillir un vieil ami. Alors il la traversa pour aller voir une grande étagère en bois qui contenait de vieux ouvrages, mais, alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, il remarqua une petite porte en bois toute simple sur la droite. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, il s'avança, se saisit de la poignée et la tourna, ouvrant doucement sur une nouvelle pièce beaucoup plus petite que la précédente. Eragon sentit un vaste esprit peupler cette salle, si grand et imposant qu'il comprit bien vite que ses barrières ne tiendraient jamais si cet esprit décidait de l'envahir, un peu comme si on demandait à un petite barrage en bois de retenir des torrents démentiels d'eau. Cependant, malgré sa peur, il continua d'avancer, doucement, puis referma derrière lui la porte. La salle était remplie d'un simple lit de camps, un bureau en bois de chêne, une petite armoire sur la gauche mais surtout une grande étagère au dessus du bureau sur laquelle prônait un objet sans prix qui, attirant le regarde d'Eragon, l'hypnotisa.

Soudain, Glaerd sortit de son sommeil et de son deuil, attiré par cet objet, subjugué par sa présence, car devant eux se trouvait un gigantesque Eldunari blanc...

COUPE !

J'espère que ce début vous a plu, je posterais la suite plus tard :D

N'hésitez pas à commenter


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut ! Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fiction

Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à lire !

_**Soudain, Glaerd sortit de son sommeil et de son deuil, attiré par cet objet, subjugué par sa présence, car devant eux se trouvait un gigantesque Eldunari blanc...**_

_Eragon se remémora ce moment magique..._

Il avança la main, lentement, en douceur, hypnotisé... Ainsi, voilà la source d'énergie qui empêchait quiconque de passer dans cette salle, et qui faisait bruler un feu magique pour garder de la lumière, ou encore qui protégeait les peintures du plafond et les livres des armoires... tout s'expliquait. Une question cependant restait : de qui était ce cœur des cœurs? Etait-il vraiment à ce dragon, celui qui n'avait pas de nom? La seule manière de le savoir était de le lui demander, et tant pis pour la prudence. Alors il le toucha enfin du bout de son index, et tout s'accéléra d'un coup.

L'esprit d'Eragon fut arraché de son corps, attiré vers l'avant alors qu'il fermait les yeux. La sensation désagréable de perdre l'équilibre s'arrêta cependant immédiatement et le dragonnier se retrouva seul dans un endroit blanc, immense, sans sol, sans plafond... Il flottait, éblouit par la luminosité, quand tout s'arrêta à nouveau. Sentant le sol sous ses pieds, il ouvrit les yeux et fut étonné de se retrouver dans la forêt du Du Weldenvarden, sur un a-pic rocheux, très en hauteur. Pourtant il n'avait pas froid.

Il admira le paysage, retrouvant sa sérénité, calmant son cœur affolé.

Soudain, il entendit un bruissement d'aile derrière lui, alors il se retourna mais ne vit rien. Aux aguets à nouveau il tourna la tête lentement, étendant son esprit... mais rien. Un nouveau bruissement d'aile fut perceptible sur sa droite, direction vers laquelle il regarda mais encore une fois : rien. Inquiet, Eragon décida de partir de cet endroit, se retournant... il tomba nez à nez avec un gigantesque Dragon blanc, bien plus grand que Glaedr, il faisait la taille d'une grosse colline, et son œil a lui seul était aussi grand que le dragonnier intimidé qui se sentait soudain non seulement tout petit, vulnérable, mais surtout perplexe : comment ce dragon était il apparu sans qu'il s'en rende compte? Mais surtout, où étaient-ils?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, l'équivalent d'un tremblement de terre le désarçonna et le mît au sol... Eragon ne compris ce qui se passait uniquement que quand il vit le dragon blanc trembler de tous ces membres, les yeux partant dans tous les sens, un grondement sourd s'échappant de son poitrail... il était un train de rire! Le dragonnier essaye de ne pas y faire attention, chose difficile quand un dragon gigantesque fait trembler le sol à tel point qu'on ne peut rester debout... Alors il attendit que la montagne blanche se calme, ce qui fut long... enfin le silence serein revint, bien qu'il fut rapidement brisé par la voix d'un dragon.

Petit dragonnier voilà bien des années que je n'avais pu rire ainsi...

Là Eragon était franchement vexé. D'autant plus que le dragon parlait en ancien langage...

Mais que me vaut la visite d'un dragonnier, le dernier étant Vrael qui me parlait d'un complot contre les dragonniers, puis plus rien... Je suis curieux d'apprendre des nouvelles du monde extérieur.

Eragon le regarda les yeux ronds, non seulement il ne savait rien de la situation actuelle, mais en plus il avait été en contact avec Vrael ! C'était un cadeau du ciel ! Alors il prit la parole, dans la langue des elfes.

Dragon Blanc, avant de parler pourrais je connaitre ton nom et le nom de ton dragonnier? Je m'appelle Eragon Le Tueur d'Ombre et ma dragonne s'appelle Saphira Ecailles Brillantes.

La montagne bougea soudainement et Eragon se retrouva devant un museau plus grand que lui qui le renifla en douceur pour ne pas l'aspirer.

Tu dis vrai, Tueur d'Ombre. Toi et ta dragonne portez des noms élogieux. Je te dirais donc qui je suis. Mon dragonnier s'appelait Eragon, le premier dragonnier, et moi même n'ait pas de noms, ou en tous cas aucun nom dans cette langue ni dans celle des hommes, des nains, des elfes et toutes autres langues...

Comme frappé par la foudre, Eragon tomba à genou, incrédule, perdu. Comment était-ce possible? Comment cela se pouvait-il? Il rêvait, rien de tout cela n'était réel! Il ne pouvait pas se trouver face au premier dragon attaché à un dragonnier! Et pourtant, comme pour le contredire, un nouveau tremblement de terre survint, témoignant de l'amusement du dragon devant l'incrédulité du dragonnier...

Raconte moi petit homme, comment es tu arrivé ici? Et que s'est il passé depuis que Vrael m'a annoncé la naissance de Galbatorix le briseur de serment?

Eragon resta ainsi, puis se mît à parler de toute l'histoire qu'il avait apprise, et plus il avançait plus le regard de dragon était furieux. Enfin quand il en arriva à parler des Eldunarís soumis à la volonté de tyran fou, la queue du dragon fouetta l'air, frappant un pan entier de la montagne, provocant un gigantesque éboulement. Le dragon se leva alors, la tête dressée vers le ciel et poussa un rugissement si puissant que Eragon utilisa un sort pour se protéger les tympans... Enfin, après plusieurs minutes durant lesquels le dragon blanc hurla sa douleur et sa colère, le calme revint et Eragon désactiva son sort.

Maître, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour renverser le tyran qui a asservi les Eldunarís et sauver la race des dragons.

Malheureusement il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de t'aider activement, je suis enfermé dans cet endroit par serment à mon dragonnier. Mais je peux peut être te révéler certains secrets...

Et c'est ainsi qu'Eragon découvrit, après avoir juré le silence en ancien langage, le plus puissant mot de tous les temps : celui de la magie même. Elle s'appelait Sairina. Cependant ce mot terrible ne devait jamais être connu que du plus petit nombre de personne, c'est à dire seulement d'un dragonnier et son dragon. Vrael en était le dernier détenteur mais il était mort avant de pouvoir le transmettre : Oromis lui même ne le connaissait pas. Eragon appris ensuite auprès de son nouveau maître en de très nombreuses heures d'entrainements, l'art du combat dans les anciens temps, la magie dans son état la plus profonde... Son esprit n'étant pas soumis aux défauts du corps dans la dimension où il se trouvait il apprenait plus vite que jamais, n'ayant jamais besoin que le grand dragon blanc ne lui remette quoi que se soit. Même au bout de près de dix heures de travail acharné, Eragon se sentait encore plus en forme qu'à son arrivé. Cependant il questionna le grand dragon blanc.

Maître, cela fait longtemps que je suis ici, ne faut il mieux pas que je prévienne mes compagnons pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas?

Comme seul réponse un nouveau tremblement de terre l'assaillit... Quand enfin il se termina, Eragon entendit:

Petit Eragon, nous communiquons dans un espace juste entre esprit, où nos réflexions et nos pensées sont beaucoup plus rapides que dehors. Il ne s'est pas passé plus de cinq minutes depuis le début de notre conversation. Cependant il ne faut pas trop t'apprendre d'un seul coup sinon le retour dans ton corps sera très difficile, aussi nous allons y aller plus doucement. Reviens demain, le temps que ton corps acceptes ce que ton esprit a appris, et je te formerais à nouveau. Et profite de ce répit pour transmettre ton apprentissage à ta dragonne.

Alors le dragon blanc se leva et décolla dans un gigantesque nuage de poussière aveuglant complètement un Eragon qui se sentit soudain tiré par le dos, violemment. Rouvrant les yeux il vit l'Eldunarí blanc en face de lui, sa main à quelques millimètres de celui ci. Baissant le bras, et sans réfléchir, il se retourna, contactant sa dragonne :

Tu ne devinera jamais ce que je viens de voir et vivre...

Eragon souris... non elle ne l'avait pas cru, vraiment pas. Il avait du lui lancer toute sa conversation par esprit et la forcer à la regarder pour qu'elle accepte l'incroyable.

Pourtant Maitre Oromis a parcouru tout le pays à la recherche d'Eldunarí et il ne l'a jamais trouvé...

Comme moi quand j'ai sondé cet endroit pour voir où était Katrina. Il doit probablement y avoir un dispositif magique qui empêche toute personne n'ayant pas déjà accédé à cette salle d'y pénétrer par esprit.

Probablement, mais en attendant tu te rends compte de ce que cela veut dire? Il connait le nom même de la magie!

Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble de la montagne noir et s'arrêtèrent dans une forêt, où, Eragon contre le coté de sa dragonne, ils méditèrent ensembles pour la première fois. Saphira avait été curieuse et voulait écouter l'esprit des touts petits.

Cependant au milieu de sa méditation un mot vint vers lui, et s'affiche bientôt comme la promesse de la Victoire. Alors, sans même le prononcer, il libéra sa magie...

Sairina

Alors une explosion de couleurs l'atteignit. Il fut aveugle devant la vivacité de la lumière et ferma vite ses paupières qui restèrent une piètre barrière sous l'intensité lumineuse qui l'assaillait. Mais de nombreuses autres sensations l'atteignirent, positive et négative. Un gel immense engourdit ses membres, comme pour l'attacher à jamais là où il se trouvait tandis qu'une chaleur accablante enflammait son esprit... Et pourtant aucune douleur n'arrivent, seul un plaisir sans borne s'ouvrit à lui, le plaisir de la connaissance car tout prenait sens, chaque mot venant à son esprit. Eragon était totalement étourdi par ce soudain assaut de sentiments et de désirs, alors, après ce qui lui sembla cependant un très court instant il stoppa le flux de magie qui... il se rendit soudain compte alors de ce qui se passait, il ne dépensait pas d'énergie, mais la magie entrait en lui, lui donnant des forces incroyables... et terrifiantes. Alors il ferma le flux et rouvrit les yeux.

Tout était calme, rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est la position de sa dragonne qui était maintenant le museau à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

ERAGON ! hurla-t-elle par esprit Est ce que ça va?

Bien sûr que ça va ! lui répondit-il avec assez peu de conviction étant donné qu'il était complètement sonné et légèrement choqué.

Attend, répète ce que tu viens de dire, Eragon.

J'ai dis que ça allait bien, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, j'ai eu juste un moment d'absence! essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Eragon tu ne comprends pas! Tu parles en ancien langage et tu me mens ! s'écria la dragonne bleue.

Pardon?

_Quel souvenir, pensa un Eragon quelques années plus tard désormais... Il est vrai que cette découverte avait changé beaucoup de choses._

_Et, dès leur retour à Dras Leona où ils logeaient, ils avaient tout testé, mentir en Ancien langage, lancer des sorts uniquement avec le nom de la Magie, et surtout contrôler les sensations qui assaillaient le dragonnier dès qu'il invoquait la magie, et bien que cela semblait s'améliorer, il était encore loin du compte..._

_Puis leur vain l'idée de défaire les serments, et ils s'y étaient attelés._

Cela avait certainement été décisif, car quelques semaines plus tard, se fut l'assaut d'Urû'baen. Afin d'être prêt le plus possible il s'était enfuit juste avec sa dragonne une semaine avant durant laquelle il s'était "rechargé" à l'aide de la magie, prononçant son nom. En une semaine il avait rempli les joyaux de sa ceinture comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, puis celui du pommeau de Brisingr pour enfin accueillir en lui toute cette énergie et la transmettre aussi à sa dragonne. Il n'avait cependant pas oublié Aren qu'il avait tellement chargé en énergie qu'elle semblait scintiller dans le noir...

Glaerdr n'était pas ressortit de son chagrin et son Eldunarí brillait faiblement, et Eragon savait qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur lui pendant la bataille, alors il l'avait, avant de s'isoler dans la forêt, déposé sur l'étagère de Helgrind à coté de celui, blanc et beaucoup plus gros, du Dragon qui lui avait enseigné tous les secrets les plus sombres et cachés des dragonniers.

On s'arrete ici )

N'hésitez pas à commenter si ca vous plait, la suite arrivera plus tard (je suis en vacs)


	3. Chapitre 3

Et voila, je sais que ça avance vite mais le but n'était pas trop de développer le combat et la guerre, ça a été fait pendant 3 tomes avec CP, donc on passe directement à la suite…

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira également !

PS : merci à mon reviewer anonyme ^^

_**Glaerdr n'était pas ressortit de son chagrin et son Eldunarí brillait faiblement, et Eragon savait qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur lui pendant la bataille, alors il l'avait, avant de s'isoler dans la forêt, déposé sur l'étagère de Helgrind à coté de celui, blanc et beaucoup plus gros, du Dragon qui lui avait enseigné tous les secrets les plus sombres et cachés des dragonniers.**_

Maintenant il était prêt à affronter le Roi... enfin il se croyait prêt. La stratégie avait été simple: attaquer la cité par les deux cotés simultanément, d'un coté les elfes et de l'autres les hommes, nains et Urgals pour obliger les forces ennemies à se diviser en deux. Mais ça ne s'était pas réellement passé ainsi : les forces avaient bien été divisées, cependant les troupes adverses n'étaient pas restées dans la cité et attendaient à l'extérieur, devant les murs d'enceintes.

_Oui, ce jour là, jamais il ne l'oublierait, jamais._ Était-ce l'œuvre du roi ces épais nuages noirs qui profilaient à l'horizon et qui cachaient le soleil? Était-ce un artifice du roi où y avait-il des réellement nuées de corbeaux au dessus de la ville? Tous ces détails terrifiaient les hommes, mais surtout donnaient une allure de fin du monde à cette journée de bataille. Cela commença au petit matin, enfin à ce qui semblait être le matin puisque le soleil, même si il montait à l'horizon, n'était plus visible. Le cœur lourd, la peur, la terreur au ventre, l'esprit accablé de tourments, tous se levèrent et se préparèrent. Enfin, la charge fut sonné, et un cri terrifiant déchira l'atmosphère : le cri de centaines de milliers de soldats, d'êtres vivants prêts à donner leur vie. La charge fut lancé et les pas de courses résonnèrent partout, tel le grondement du tonnerre avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber, une pluie de sang.

Puis ce fut le choc, les deux armées s'étaient rencontrées. La charge des alliées avaient été nettement ralentie par celle des Empiriens. Tout se déchainait subitement, de nombreux sorts étaient jetés, des cris d'agonies s'entendaient à des milles à la ronde tandis que des flèches sifflaient dans l'air. Le Chaos se déchainait.

Un rugissement déchira l'air, s'insinua avec une force destructrice dans les tympans de chacun, arrêtant momentanément le combat. Ce rugissement était celui combiné de deux dragons, un noir et un rouge. Et un silence improbable se fit sur le champs de la bataille, silence pourtant rapidement brisé par un nouveau rugissement, aussi puissant que les deux précédant, mais venant d'un endroit tout à fait opposé. Ce rugissement reflétait la peine, la douleur mais surtout la haine que portait la dragonne bleue saphir qui l'avait hurlé.

Alors le combat repris.

Eragon était sur Saphira, sa dragonne, et lui étaient pensifs...

Saphira, tu sais que c'est notre dernière danse à toi et moi? Nous tirons aujourd'hui notre ultime révérence.

Oui petit homme, et tous se souviendront de nous en tremblant et en murmurant notre nom avec terreur.

Oui Ecaille Brillante, alors maintenant combattons, et faisons couler le sang de nos ennemis pour apaiser notre rage...

Eragon sorti son épée, Brisingr, et sans même y penser l'alluma d'un feu si fort que toute personne qui posait son regard sur lui était aveuglé. Saphira, elle, décolla et monta vite en altitude en crachant un jet de flamme si long qu'il traversa la moitié du champs de bataille. Puis deux autres dragons la rejoignit, un rouge tout petit comparé à l'énorme noir sur lequel prônait un homme aux cheveux blancs et au sourire étincelant. Cet homme semblait banal, presque faible, et sa carrure était celle d'un homme moyen. Et pourtant, quand on le regardait on avait peur. Tout le monde avait peur. Sauf Eragon, qui était aujourd'hui prêt à mourir et à rejoindre les personnes qu'il aimait. Il avait tout fait et ne regrettait désormais plus rien. Une de ses dernières pensée lucide fut de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit à Arya juste avant le début de la bataille.

« Arya mon coeur t'a toujours appartenu, mais aujourd'hui il me sera de nouveau arraché, non plus par mes sentiments mais par la lame de mon ennemi. Je t'aime Arya, je t'ai toujours aimé et tu le sais. Sache que ma vie importe peu, alors je t'en supplie si nous y arrivons mais que je meurs, n'ai pas trop mauvais opinion de moi, de mes actes et de mes paroles car, ils ont toujours été guidés par l'Amour que j'ai porté pour toi.

Adieu, Arya, princesse des Elfes, princesse de mon cœur. Puisse la Vie t'accorder le Bonheur et la Joie, le Calme et le Respect, l'Amour et la Paix. »

Et il était parti, la laissant seule avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre.

Il était donc devant les deux parjures, son esprit était étrangement vide et seul les enseignements de ses amis, de ses maitres et de son père restaient en lui et traversaient son esprit rapidement avant de repartir vers les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

« Ne jamais se laisser avoir dans le dos, soit toujours attentif à tes deux ennemis »

« Deux dragons contre un, cela peut paraitre déséquilibré, mais les dragons ont tendances à se gêner si ils n'ont pas des années de coopération derrière eux... »

« Venge nous Eragon! Abat ce traitre qui a osé tuer mon roi, notre roi! »

« Eragon, la guerre ne se finira que quand le tirant tombera, tu le sais comme moi! »

« Concentre toi sur un des deux... mais n'oublie jamais le deuxième ! »

« À deux contre un, ils chercheront à vous prendre par derrière... Profitez de cette connaissance pour les surprendre.

Toutes ces voix, elles étaient en lui et pourtant si lointaines ! Alors il fixa le Roi Noir...

« Alors c'est finit, c'est le bout du chemin? L'affrontement a lieu et demain l'un de nous ne se relèvera pas... » fit il d'une voie sombre, qui contrasta curieusement avec celle beaucoup plus légère du Roi.

« Non mon garçon. Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour pour nous tous car aujourd'hui tu rejoins mes rangs, de gré ou de force ! »

Et sur ces paroles deux masses noire et rouge fusèrent sur le dragonne bleue qui les esquiva en se laissant tomber en piqué, suivit de près par Thorn et peu après par Shruikan. Saphira fila aussi vite que le vent et profita de sa musculature plus fine pour mieux fendre l'air. Elle descendit et étendit ses ailes pour remonter brusquement encore une fois en piqué vers le ciel l'utilisant la vitesse accumulée lors de la chute. Les deux dragons derrières peinaient à la suivre et battaient des ailes férocement pour rattraper la dragonne qui fit une pirouette en arrière pour repartir en piqué cette fois directement sur le dragon rouge comme il avait été prévu de le faire. Le choc fut brutal et Thorn légèrement sonné commença à chuter sous le poids de Saphira qui tentait de lui mordre le coup. Eragon sauta de sa scelle et atterrît sur le dragon rouge, épée dégainée pour contrer l'éclat rouge de l'épée de Murthag qui fonçait vers son coté droit. Sentant une ombre au dessus d'eux ils virent Shruikan passer au dessus d'eux et foncer en piqué vers Saphira qui se dégagea d'un coup de Thorn et s'éloigna seule laissant son dragonnier à coté de Murthag. Eragon esquivait les coups de son demi frère et alors que Thorn s'apprêtait à faire une pirouette il hurla:

« Murthag arrête je sais comment vous délivrer de votre emprise! »

Murthag s'immobilisa immédiatement et Thorn stabilisa son vol, profitant du répit et du fait que Shruikan essayait d'attraper une Saphira bien trop vive surtout depuis l'enseignement du dragon blanc.

« Fait le vide dans ta tête, Murthag, et laisse moi faire ! »

Sentant son frère hésiter puis se concentrer, Eragon ferma les yeux et chercha les phrases dans sa tête, puis les pensa en libérant sa magie.

Qu'il soit libéré des promesses dont lest attaché et que son nom soit à nouveau caché de tous, par la magie elle même.

Alors il attendit de voir ses forces diminuer mais rien ne se passa, rien pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, puis soudain tout explosa en lui et il sentit son énergie décroitre plus vite que jamais, bien qu'il utilisait celle déposée dans les joyaux. Et, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la dépense d'énergie stoppa, laissant un Eragon pantelant mais pas totalement vidé puisqu'il lui restait encore deux joyaux pleins d'énergie ainsi que son épée et Aren. Il rouvrit les yeux et Murthag fit de même, un énorme sourire aux lèvres qui bougèrent d'un coup.

« Merci frère je suis libre ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais merci pour tout ! Et maintenant allons attaquer ce roi de malheur qui nous a tant fait souffrir ! Mes Eldunarís sont sous mes ordres et m'obéiront même contre le roi. »

Thorn se dirigea rapidement vers Saphira qui commençait à être en difficulté et qui évita de justesse un jet de flamme d'une pirouette si complexe que même Etagon ne l'avait vu faire qu'une seule fois lors d'un entrainement avec ses maitres elfes. Il les en remercia silencieusement.

Saphira!

Elle tendit son corps à l'extrême, sur le dos, et ne vit pas une patte noire gigantesque fondre sur son ventre dégagé. Mais celle ci n'atteignit pas sa cible car elle fut frappée lourdement par un dragon rouge qui l'attrapa dans sa mâchoire en essayant de la casser. Eragon en profita pour sauter sur Saphira qui s'était rétabli, et ils échangèrent un regard avant de partir à l'assaut de la montagne noir et de son dragonnier.

_Eragon se remémora le nombre de fois où il avait cru partir, emporté par une patte noir ou l'épée du tyran toute aussi noir que son âme. Mais à chaque fois il avait esquivé, à chaque fois sa dragonne s'était retirée juste à temps..._

Tant et si bien que le combat aérien épuisa tellement les dragons qu'ils finirent par s'écrouler tous sur la plus haute tour de la capitale, cette tour anciennement destinée à recevoir les dragonniers de passages et dont le toit était un vaste espace dégagé pour l'atterrissage des dragons.

Là le dernier combat allait avoir lieu.

Murthag et Eragon se trouvait près du centre de l'espace, leur dragons derrière eux, et ils faisaient face au roi Galbatorix qui se tenait droit et arrogant devant son propre dragon qui pansait ses blessures que le roi ne jugeaient pas bon de soigner lui même par magie. Il s'avance tel un prédateur devant ses proies favorites, et il dégaina son épée qu'il avait remise au fourreau lors de l'atterrissage, avant de prendre une voix suave...

« Dis moi donc mon cher Eragon ! Comment as tu fait pour libérer ton frère de ses serments? Et comment se fait-il que je ne connaisse plus son vrai nom? Aurais tu des pouvoirs dont je ne soupçonnais pas encore l'existence ? »

Murthag amorça un geste mais Eragon l'en dissuada puis prit à son tour la parole.

« Quel triste roi ai je devant moi ! Tu as passé ta vie à rechercher le pouvoir Galbatorix mais aujourd'hui tu te retrouves démunie face à un dragonnier qui n'a suivi que 2 ans d'études dans des conditions médiocres, certe avec les meilleurs professeurs, mais certainement pas dans les même conditions que ton apprentissage ! Alors dis moi, veux tu vraiment que je t'apprenne quelque chose, petit Roi? Toi qui te croyait plus fort que tous il semblerait qu'en réalité n'importe qui soit plus fort que... »

« Il suffit ! Jeune dragonnier insolent ! Vrael lui même m'a supplié de lui laisser la vie ! Tu n'es rien ni personne et bientôt je te battrais et tu sera mon nouveau jouet grâce auquel je ferais renaitre la lignée des dragonniers ! »

« La lignée ? Ta folie t'a emmené aussi loin que cela ! »

« La folie n'a rien à voir la dedans dragonnier ! Il existe une ancienne lignée dont chaque premier descendant mâle est dragonnier ! Morzan faisait partie de cette lignée, comme ton frère et moi même ! Tous les dragonniers qui ne font pas partis de cette lignée sont condamné à rester faible toute leur vie, et toi aussi Eragon tu es le deuxième de ta fratrie, et donc tu ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec moi ou ton frère qui redeviendra bientôt ma marionnette ! »

Eragon sursauta à ces mots, ainsi donc il existait une lignée de dragonnier ! Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Galbatorix qui continua...

« Il existe deux puissantes lignées, celle dont nous descendons qui est la "famille" du deuxième dragonnier, mais une autre lignée existe, celle qui descend tout droit d'Eragon premier, Oromis appartenait à celle la, comme le dernier en liste que j'ai fait rechercher pendant des années : Brom. Brom était le tout dernier descendant d'Eragon, et il l'a prouvé par exemple en survivant à la mort de sa dragonne alors que de nombreux dragonniers comme mes propres parjures sont morts dépéris peu de temps après leur dragon. »

Eragon eu un choc ! Alors comme ça il était le dernier descendant d'Eragon premier ! Il regarda Murthag qui était aussi surpris que lui. Il n'avait pas révélé au roi sa parenté ! Certainement un essais pour changer de nom...

Alors il se calma, respira un bon coup et dégaina son épée, ce qui produisit un son clair et pur qui raisonna au sommet de la tour. Son épée luisait plus que jamais d'un bleu éclatant.

« Aujourd'hui tout se jouera ! Galbatorix, en garde car aujourd'hui sonne la fin de ton règne ! »

Alors il s'élança à toute vitesse vers le roi, suivit de près par Murthag qui avait sorti Zar'oc.

Le combat recommença, aussi bien physique que mental car Galbatorix, bien qu'il dût se battre contre deux personnes avait l'avantage de l'expérience et parvenait à défendre son esprit et attaquer celui des autres en très peu de temps.

A l'épée en revanche il faiblissait rapidement, Eragon le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements grâce à Murthag qui l'attaquait dans son dos. Mais soudain tout passa de travers. Le roi bondit en arrière et lança son épée pendant son salto arrière vers Murthag qui, trop surpris de la manoeuvre, n'arriva à la dévier qu'au dernier moment, beaucoup trop tard pour qu'elle ne le transperce pas de part en part.

« Muurthaaaaaaaaaaaag ! »

Celui ci tomba par terre, à genou, tandis qu'il contemplait l'épée noire qui lui avait perforée un poumon et passait juste à coté de son cœur. Eragon se précipita vers lui mais le roi était déjà dessus... et glissa à l'oreille de Murthag d'une voix insidieuse...

« Le contact avec Yaercia ( la Maudite), mon épée t'empêche de lancer le moindre sort... alors jure moi allégeance en ancien langage et je te sauve la vie... dépêche toi tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps... »

A ces mots Thorn poussa un rugissement si fort que Eragon sentit une rafale de vent dans son dos, mais lui resta immobile, incapable de bouger, fixant son frère trop loin pour qu'il puisse le sauver, encore une fois. Celui ci leva les yeux vers Eragon.

« Désolé frère, désolé Thorn. »

Et on s'arrête là :D (je suis méchant ? :p)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, en tous cas n'hésitez pas à le commenter, pour faire évoluer mes écrits (car oui je peux reprendre ce que j'ai déjà écrit)

Si il y a une incohérence, pouvez-vous également me la signaler, je tente au mieux de coller avec mon propre style au monde de CP tout en l'enrichissant. Il faut donc que j'y reste fidèle le plus possible !

A la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! N'hésitez pas à éccrire un petit commentaire hein ca fait plaisir ^.^

Sinon, je vous mets la suite et din de ce combat palpitant entre Galbi et Gongon (et Mumu ? :D)

Bonne lecture

_**« Le contact avec Yaercia ( la Maudite), mon épée t'empêche de lancer le moindre sort... alors jure moi allégeance en ancien langage et je te sauve la vie... dépêche toi tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps... »**_

_**A ces mots Thorn poussa un rugissement si fort que Eragon sentit une rafale de vent dans son dos, mais lui resta immobile, incapable de bouger, fixant son frère trop loin pour qu'il puisse le sauver, encore une fois. Celui ci leva les yeux vers Eragon.**_

_**« Désolé frère, désolé Thorn. »**_

Eragon n'amorça pas un geste et ferma les yeux. Ils avaient échoué, perdu. Murthag allait rejoindre le tyran et s'en était fini. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour le faire repasser de leur coté.

Alors il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à accueillir la mort, car jamais il ne rejoindrait le roi parjure. Il fixa son frère et une larme coula sur sa joue devant ce triste spectacle.

Mais soudain Murthag poussa un long cri et se releva devant le roi qui recula d'un pas une lueur de peur dans ses yeux.

« Mais, mais... »

Murthag était debout, inébranlable... Son regard noir fixa le roi maudit, et il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer d'une voix grave et profonde, comme si la mort elle même parlait...

« Plus JAMAIS je ne serais à vous ! »

Et à ces mots Murthag pris l'épée qui le transperçait et la tira d'un geste qui déclencha un flot de sang et le hurlement de douleur de son dragon Thorn qui gisait par terre en secouant sa queue et ses pattes dans tous les sens, spectacle d'une violence inouïe. L'ancien parjure resta cependant droit et lança l'épée noir vers le tyran qui l'arrêta d'un mot, encore sous le choc. Puis il s'effondra et murmura dans un dernier râle.

« Nous sommes libres, Thorn, nous... »

Eragon détourna ses yeux et la petite larme qui coulait le long de son visage termina sa course dans son cou avant de disparaitre dans son armure.

Le long hurlement du dragon déchiré par la perte de son dragonnier s'arrêta enfin, alors que le dragon rouge perdait pied, et il fut entrainé dans le vide par son poids désormais sans vie, pour chuter du haut de la tour.

Alors le silence se refit. Un silence triste. Une silence de colère. Un silence qui appelait vengeance.

Eragon faisait face au tyran.

_Par ailleurs ses souvenirs semblaient le trahir puisqu'il se souvenait d'un homme affaiblit, comme si la perte de son laquais l'avait lui même presque terrassé. _Rien n'était logique, mais Eragon avait quitté la sienne puisqu'enfin il se jeta dans le combat, pour ne plus réfléchir que comme un arme, une arme mortelle qui avait pour cible le roi maudis. Une feinte à gauche, un coup de pied circulaire, un équilibre parfait... les coups pleuvaient, rapides, précis. Eragon avait incontestablement pris l' malgré les trésors d'imagination qu'il déployaient pour varier ses attaques, il ne touchait pas le roi qui parvenait au final à bloquer chaque coup. Et la fatigue semblait arriver. Elle se manifesta par le grondement de Saphira quand la lame noire de Galbatorix effleura la joue d'Eragon. Cependant le dragonnier répliqua vivement par une coup dans les cotes que le roi n'évita pas complètement et un sang épais, presque noir, tacha le bleu irisé de Brisingr. Mais la blessure de referma immédiatement et le parjure, qui sentait que le duel à l'épée prendrait fin bondit sur le coté et rengaina son arme.

« Tu te débrouilles beaucoup mieux à l'épée que ton frère déchu, Eragon, mais penses-tu rivaliser avec moi dans l'art de la magie? Un domaine si vaste que même les plus vieux et les plus sages des elfes n'ont pas pu parcourir en entier? »

« Et vous Galbatorix? Croyez vous qu'après tant d'années de tyrannie quelqu'un ne se lèverait pas pour vous défier? Et croyez vous réellement en votre toute puissance? »

« Et bien oui Eragon ! car je suis tout puissant ! »

Et une attaque d'une puissance démesurée atteignit l'esprit d'un jeune dragonnier presque sans défense.

Le Roi se mit à rire, comme si sa victoire était assurée, et il hurla, faisant sursauter Eragon.

« D'UN POUVOIR ILLIMITÉ ! »

Une veine à sa tempe palpita et des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler de nouveaux sur son front. Sous l'intensité de l'effort qu'Eragon fournissait pour ne pas succomber à la langue de feu qui entourait son esprit pour refermer son étreinte. Galbatorix agissait comme un serpent, et impossible de lui échapper.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage du roi qui perlait aussi sous l'effort qu'il fournissait pour bloquer l'esprit de son adversaire. Il murmura deux mots et une boule de feu se jeta sur le dragonnier qui semblait avoir perdu...

Une barrière d'eau jaillit soudainement de nulle part et englouti la boule de feu. Le roi eu alors un mouvement de recul, sentant une énergie d'une puissance démesurée, inimaginable ou presque, devant lui. Et devant lui se trouvait un Eragon qui se releva, les yeux fermé, le visage calme. Son esprit était devenu impossible à cerner, aussi glissant qu'un savon humide qu'on essaie d'attraper avec les mains. Le roi eu un nouveau mouvement de recul et eu peur. En effet Eragon venait d'ouvrir les yeux et deux joyaux, deux étoiles, bleues brillaient de mille feux dans les orbites du jeune dragonnier. Saphira poussa un rugissement menaçant, annonçant qu'elle était prête à se battre jusqu'à la mort et le dragon noir lui répondit en sautant dans le vide pour prendre de l'altitude, suivit par une Saphira tremblante de rage, ce qui laissa les deux derniers dragonniers seuls en haut de la haute tour.

Eragon était toujours debout, droit, et ses yeux luisaient toujours de cet même éclat aveuglant de puissance. En effet il avait invoqué la magie en elle même et avait réussi à la dompter, laissant juste son énergie se déverser en lui comme son sang dans ses veines.

En face de lui se tenait Galbatorix, tout aussi droit, ses yeux étaient cependant sombres et son visage semblait tout d'un coup, sous la lumière bleue du dragonnier, reprendre les rides de toutes les années qu'il avait vécues. Il le regarda encore une seconde puis prononça un mot d'une voix grave et profonde. Aussitôt une boule de feu noir jaillit vers le dragonnier à toute vitesse, et se fendit au dernier moment en une dizaine de boule de feu tout aussi noir que l'âme qui les a lancé, qui fusèrent à toute vitesse vers le dragonnier qui les regardaient, indifférent.

Mais alors que son sort semblait inévitable, les boules s'immobilisèrent dans l'air, et repartirent dans l'autre sens. Et encore plus vite. Eragon n'avait pas bougé, ni même prononcé de mots...

Le roi en fut si abasourdit que les flammes ne se dévièrent qu'au dernier moment grâce aux protections magiques que la roi avait érigée avant le combat.

De nouvelles flammes apparurent, mais elles furent accompagnées de bourrasques violentes destinées à déconcentrer Eragon qui pourtant ne bougea pas malgré leur force. Les flammes s'agrandirent et formèrent un cercle autour du dragonnier bleu, l'empêchant de bouger, puis des rochers surgirent dans l'air, certainement attirées depuis le sol, et s'élancèrent à une vitesse folle dans le tourbillon de feu qui privait Eragon de ses mouvements. Vu la vitesse des roches et leur taille, une simple armure ne pourrait pas protéger son propriétaire.

Le roi se mît à sourire...jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la dragonne bleue. Elle n'avait pas bougée... c'était illogique si Eragon venait de recevoir plusieurs dizaines de rochers lancée à pleine vitesse... Méfiant, le roi écarta le feu... laissant un espace dans lequel il pouvait voir un Eragon toujours immobile.

« Co...comment est-ce possible ? »

Il envoya à nouveau un rocher qui transperça le dragonnier... sans rien lui faire...

Soudain il comprit...

Sortant son épée il se retourna et vit un autre Ersgon dans son dos... Le vrai cette fois ci.

« Un doublure...une illusion... Tu oses te moquer de moi ainsi? »

Furieux de s'être fait avoir par une simple illusion il se jeta sur Eragon qui avait sortie son épée aussi. Mais ses yeux restaient éclatant de lumière.

Le premier coup fusa, vers les cotes. Sadique.

Il fut contré.

Un deuxième s'abattit sur son épaule.

Il fut contré.

L'épée se dévia au dernier moment pour atteindre la tête d'Eragon. Un coup imparable.

Il fut contré.

Avec stupeur, Galbatorix vit que la main de son adversaire -protégée par la magie- avait saisie l'épée noire. Encore avec stupeur, Galbatorix vit son propre torse transpercé par une épée bleue... Et encore avec stupeur il sentit ses forces décroitre.

Quelle sensation étrange...

Eragon voyait le roi parjure. Tout prenait des teintes étranges quand il voyait à travers les yeux de la nature, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir l'épée de son adversaire fuser vers sa tête et la seule option qui lui restait était de la prendre à la main. Concentrant sa magie dans sa paume, il l'éleva à toute vitesse et contra l'épée. Rapide, efficasse, créant un gigantesque trou dans la garde de son adversaire. Alors Eragon se vit au ralenti enfoncer son épée bleue, luisante d'un éclat sauvage effrayant, dans la poitrine de Galbatorix, à l'endroit exact où devrait être situé son cœur, s'il en avait encore un...

Un hurlement déchira l'air et perça les tympans d'Eragon, et ce cri s'échappait de la gueule du dragon noir qui se tordait de douleur, les yeux exorbités, la queue agitant l'air, les pattes griffant la pierre avec une violence telle que des morceaux entiers de roches dégringolaient de la tour, dont les profondes cicatrices témoignait de la souffrance du dernier dragon de l'ancien temps.

Ergon n'avait pas cillé. Devant lui, le roi parjure tomba à genou, les yeux pleins de surprises, la bouche entr'ouverte, laissant échapper un mince filet de sang rouge sombre. Puis, ses yeux se voilèrent, et enfin il s'écroula, sans vie, comme le dragon noir derrière lui qui ne bougea plus, ses yeux clos, sa langue pendante.

Le dragonnier bleu vit le roi tomber à terre, et à sa suite le gigantesque dragon noir s'effondrer et se briser contre la tour.

Puis se fut le silence. Un silence étrange, de repos et de respect. C'était fini. Il ne fallait plus penser, plus élaborer de stratégie ni risquer sa vie. Car tout était enfin fini

Ils avaient gagné... l'espoir qui reposait sur eux, la charge trop lourde pour leur frêles épaules... tout cela venait de prendre fin car le tyran, le traire, etait mort.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Eragon s'effondra, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le rugissement de Saphira.

Quel dommage, je n'ai pu revoir Arya une dernière fois...

Puis ce fut le noir, total.

« Chaque exploit a un prix »

_Voilà, voilà comment le roi était mort... Eragon n'avait jamais réussi à oublier cette journée qui restait gravée en lui pour toujours._

_Il était redescendu, sur le champs de bataille. Là, les Hommes, Nains, Elfes et Urgals se battaient encore à coté une marée de cadavres gisants sans vie, rouges et déformés dans d'atroces rictus de souffrance, témoins de la férocité des combats. Mais quand les combattants virent la dragonne bleue survoler le charnier de corps, alors tous se turent, et arrêtèrent de se battre. Et, dans ce ce silence, un jeune homme, parmis la foule des soldats ensanglantés mais toujours suffisamment vivants pour se battre, poussa soudain un cri de victoire. Et ce cri fut repris, d'abord par ses voisins, puis rapidement par toute une armée dont se joignirent les hurlements des Urgals victorieux. Ainsi se termina la Grande Bataille Sombre. Et ainsi commença un nouvel âge, celui du Nouvel Empire._

_Les elfes rentrèrent dans leur forêt, pleurant leurs compagnons morts pour leur liberté et pour les arbres, et fêtant la victoire face au tyran._

_Les nains rentrèrent dans les montagnes meurtris mais fier, faisant monter des louanges pour leur dragonnier, frère du Roi._

_Les Urgals s'installèrent au Sud de Hadarac au dessus des Beors, et entreprirent de rétablir une culture plus seine afin de permettre une cohabitation entre les races._

_Les humains restèrent pour bruler les milliers de corps morts que les elfes et nains avaient laissés. Tous ces humains brulèrent dans le même bucher immense qu'Eragon lui même alluma. Puis la ville fut habitée... par Nasuada nouvelle reine._

_Mais l'Histoire n'a pas de fin..._

Et voilà la fin de la « première partie » de ma fiction qui se centrait sur la guerre contre Galbichou. Maintenant, tout ce qui va suivre est l'après-guerre ! (c'est encore divisé en 2 parties)

Donc à partir de maintenant, mon imagination prend encore plus le relais :D


	5. Chapitre 5

Une suite un peu plus longue qui est directement après la partie 1 donc.

Bonne lecture

_**Mais l'Histoire n'a pas de fin...**_

Il expira soudainement, puis ses poumons vides et douloureux lui réclamèrent de l'air et son instinct de survie l'obligea à en inspirer. La première inspiration fut très douloureuse, la deuxième un peu moins mais la troisième très agréable. Alors il ouvrit les yeux. Ses paupières se soulevèrent difficilement mais finirent par céder sous la pression de sa volonté. Rien. Il faisait sombre, et une masse nuageuse noire couvrait le ciel d'ordinaire bleu. Lentement, il fit bouger ses membres et chaque mouvement semblait lui couter les efforts d'une vie entière. Mais malgré cela il continuait, inexorablement, mué d'une force et d'une volonté sans limites. Alors, et après s'être battu contre lui même pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il fut enfin debout, droit.

Alors il vit.

Il vit qu'il était sur une haute tour dont le sol sombre formé de roches était presque noir dans l'obscurité. Mais il vit aussi que tout autour de lui s'étendait le vide, car le sol semblait si loin qu'il crut un instant qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il vit aussi que le ciel, obscure au dessus de lui, l'était jusqu'à l'horizon lointain.

Tournant sur lui même il regarda l'horizon, quand il vit devant lui un être étendu à terre, immobile. Et le triste spectacle d'un être magnifique, magique, mais sans vie le frappa de plein fouet. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, ultime hommage à la beauté ancienne d'une dragonne saphir. Mais, l'observant d'avantage, il se rendit compte que cette beauté sauvage lui était familière. Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, dans une autre vie, il avait connu une dragonne nommée Saphira. Mais l'être magique qui lui faisait face était mort certainement. Pourtant il s'avança, reconnaissant de plus en plus ces écailles bleues, ces griffes ivoires... mais elles ne bougeaient plus, n'étaient pas soulevées par la respiration régulière d'un être vivant, et étaient tachées de sang noir...

Alors il se souvint de tout.

Alors la douleur le submergea.

Alors il hurla et s'effondra au sol, devant celle qui fut autrefois Saphira, sa dragonne.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue... c'était il y a si longtemps... mais même maintenant la douleur restait, encrée en lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Un battement de cœur. Puis un grognement... L'effet désagréable de petites gouttes d'eau qui coulent le long de son visage... Voilà les premières impressions qu'elle ressenti. Paresseusement, elle ouvrit un œil, remontent une paupière écailleuse pour montrer comment elle s'énerve face à quelqu'un qui trouble son repos. Et elle vit un morceau d'elfe encore à moitié vivant devant lui. Ces êtres étaient d'un ennuie si mortel qu'elle se contenta de gronder pour lui rappeler qu'il la dérangeait. Mais, au lieu de la laisser tranquille, il leva son visage baigné de larmes face à elle, incrédule. Et son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un. C'est cela ! Elle se souvenait avoir eu il y a longtemps, très longtemps, un dragonnier nommé Eragon. Il ressemblait à peu prêt à cela. Et la coïncidence était étrange. Alors, pour en avoir le cœur -qui tremblait de peur- net, elle étendit son esprit vers ce petit être faible... son petit homme.

Le premier contact fut timide, lointain. Mais, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Eragon et Saphira se rouvrirent totalement leurs pensées, goutant comme pour la première fois à l'ivresse de leur proximité mentale. Bientôt leur esprit se fondirent comme pour ne former qu'une seule personne.

Saphira...

Son murmure fit peur à la dragonne car il montrait l'extrême faiblesse du jeune demi-elfe, mais aussi sa fragilité mentale...

Petit Homme...

Elle de rendit compte que ses propres pensées n'étaient pas plus solides que celle de son compagnon-de-cœur-et-d'esprit...

Saphira... nous l'avons fait ! Tout est fini, n'est ce pas ?

Je... je crois que oui...

Il s'écarta et la regarda avec fierté... un grand sourire au lèvre... qui se transforma en une grimace. En effet la dragonne était couverte d'une multitude de blessure que les boucliers magiques érigés au début du combat n'avaient pas pu éviter. S'approchant d'elle il s'apprêta à prononcer le nom de la magie pour en tirer la force nécessaire afin de la soigner, mais elle l'arrêta.

Eragon, vois comme faire appel à la magie t'a rendu faible. Cela a faillit te tuer et moi avec ! Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux plus y faire appel tant que nous ne serons pas en pleine forme.

Mais, Saphira ! Tu as vu tes blessures !

J'y survivrais. Même si je pense que cette blessure à l'aile va m'empêcher de voler pour le moment.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Eragon ouvrit son esprit à la nature, cherchant la moindre parcelle de vie le plus loin possible. Il l'étendit si loin qu'il toucha... le champs de bataille. Une foule d'esprits souffrants l'assaillit immédiatement, menaçant de le rendre fou de douleur. Le dragonnier vacilla, mais réussi à maintenir sa concentration.

Volant à chacun une toute petite parcelle d'énergie, il s'en servit pour guérir les blessures les plus graves de sa dragonne. Qui le regarda avec affection.

Ça gratte... mais je me sens bien mieux, aller monte. Il est temps que les combats cessent.

Eragon la regarda, approuvant de la tête, trop fatigué pour ne serais ce que parler, et s'installant difficilement entre deux pics. Aussitôt, Saphira se leva majestueusement, Eragon sur son dos, l'épée tirée, et elle s'élança dans le vide, poussant un rugissement si assourdissant qu'Eragon protégea ses oreilles par magie.

Sur le champs de bataille, le silence se fit, puis le cri d'un soldat reprit en écho celui de Saphira. Et, un par un, tous se joignirent au cri de la victoire...

Eragon avançait lentement et ses jambes le portaient difficilement. Il voulait fermer les yeux, ne plus rien sentir, ne plus rien entendre. Le ciel au dessus de lui était lourd, menaçant, sombre. L'atmosphère était irrespirable et saturée d'une odeur nauséabonde qui soulevait les coeurs à des lieux à la ronde.

Car le dragonnier marchait en plein milieu du champs de bataille, Saphira l'y avait déposé avant même d'aller voir les hauts dignitaires et elle s'était retirée dans la forêt, afin de chasser le peu de gibier restant, pour le laisser partir à la recherche désespérée de son cousin Roran. Lui et son fidèle marteau avait disparu et Eragon qui avait tenté de lui parler par esprit ne l'avait pas trouvé. Et chacun de ses pas était une nouvelle épreuve face au cadavre d'un humain, nain, elfe ou Urgal.

Après avoir marché plus de deux heures, il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne pourrait pas trouver son frère ainsi. Mais il était dans un tel état de fatigue qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser le moindre sort. Se laissant tomber à terre, genoux en premier, il laissa son esprit divaguer... loin de toutes ces horreurs. Il vit le visage souriant d'Arya, puis celui de son père, de ses maitres, de sa famille... Alors il sourit à son tour, les yeux fermés... il était enfin prêt à les rejoindre. Son rôle était fini, plus rien ne le retenait maintenant ici. Son souffle se fit plus long et son cœur moins rapide...

« ERAGON ! »

Mais pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'on le dérange ? Toute sa vie avait été mise en l'air, sa jeunesse oubliée... tout cela pour une lutte qui le dépassait. Et même maintenant on venait encore le déranger ! Il sentait au fond de lui que Saphira en avait autant marre que lui de lutter, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle rêvait d'un monde où elle n'était plus la dernière... mais c'était presque inévitable. Alors pourquoi ne pas lâcher prise...? Il sentit des bras sur ses épaules qui le secouait...

« Eragon ! S'il te plait ne cède pas ! Pas maintenant ! »

Cette voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose, et il fut tenté un instant de se battre encore un peu pour savoir qui lui parlait... Mais non, il était trop tard. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de rallumer un feu à partir de ses cendres...

« Eragon je t'en supplie ! Pense à Saphira, à Roran, à Nasuada, à Orik... pense à moi ! Tu ne vas pas nous laisser ainsi ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! »

L'esprit embrumé d'Eragon tournait encore suffisamment pour qu'il se rende compte que c'était Arya qui lui parlait. Alors il sourit et ouvrir la bouche, utilisant les mots qu'il avait déjà usé pour Sloan.

« Je suis dragonnier, Arya... j'ai tous les droits d'un roi ou d'une reine... »

« Eragon ! Je t'en pris ! Tu as des millénaires à vivre devant toi ! »

Mais son esprit s'échappait déjà, ne désirant plus qu'une chose : rejoindre ses parents.

Tout d'un coup il sentit un autre esprit pénétrer en lui, soutenant le sien, l'empêchant de partir.

Je ne t'abandonnerais pas Eragon ! Alors je t'interdit de me quitter maintenant !

Un peu énervé, il tentât de repousser l'elfe qui avait envahit ses pensés. Comme il l'avait appris, il commença par se concentrer, puis il cacha ses sentiments derrière un premier mur, et bientôt il commença à en ériger un autre autour de ses souvenirs, puis de ses pensés, chassant l'esprit étranger avec la simple force de sa volonté. Il avait beau être fatigué, son entrainement avait porté ses fruits. Et puis... c'était désormais le dernier dragonnier, la race la plus puissante de cette Terre.

_Eragon secoua la tête... Jamais il ne la remerciera assez pour ce qu'elle avait fait ce jour là..._

Mais sa concentration lui fit reprendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Son esprit était maintenant clair, limpide... Mais pourquoi donc faisait il ça ? Il secoua la tête vigoureusement et ouvrit les yeux, découvrant Arya en larme devant lui, des cernes noirs barrant son visage pale qui contrastait avec la couleur de son armure rouge sombre maculée de sang à moitié séché à certains endroits. Souriant, il tenta de se lever... mais s'effondra aussitôt dans les bras de l'elfe, inconscient.

Ouvrant un oeil, il vit tout d'abord le bleu clair, pale, de la tente. Puis il regarda plus précisément en ouvrant les deux yeux.

Une tente...?

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi dans une tente. Mais bon, pour savoir, il fallait se lever. Mais avant de bouger, il étendit son esprit.

Saphira ?

Une voix affectueuse lui répondit immédiatement.

Petit Homme... je crois que nous ne sommes pas passé très loin de la mort cette fois ci.

Oui... il faudra remercier Arya... Arya ! elle est vivante ! Ou est Roran ? Comment s'est passée... Y a t il eu des... ?

Eragon s'était levé d'un bond, ne prenant pas garde aux courbatures de son corps endolori et fatigué... Grimaçant quand même, il se tint debout à la recherche de vêtements autre que son simple caleçon, ce qui amusa beaucoup Saphira.

Privilège de dragons ! Pas besoin de s'habiller !

Moque toi ! En attendant je ne vais pas sortir comme ça !

Faisant le tour de sa tente, il trouva enfin une pantalon simple et une chemise bleu en toile à sa taille, posés sur un coffre. Il ne trouva cependant pas son épée. Fronçant les sourcils, il la chercha, en vain.

Brinsingr

A peine eut il lancé le sort qu'il entendit un bruissement de toile, son épée entrant seule dans la tente pour se poser sur le lit.

« Ah ! Je préfère ! »

Eragon ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de lancer un sort ! Et encore moins informulé !

Ne t'inquiète pas Saphira, je les maitrise presque parfaitement.

Et sur ce il sortit de la tente, mais Saphira n'était pas à coté.

Je chasse !

Souriant Eragon regarda le soleil.

Tu ne fais que ça ces derniers temps !

Mais à peine fut il sortit que les personnes qui passaient par là le reconnurent et se mirent à hurler et à se précipiter sur lui.

« DRAGONNIER ! »

« MAINS D'ARGENT ! »

« ARGENTLAM ! »

Tous se bousculaient et se précipitèrent sur Eragon pour le saluer, pour le toucher, celui qui avait tué le dragonnier félon, celui qui était déjà entré dans les légendes comme le plus grand dragonnier de tous les temps !

Éberlué, le dragonnier se retrouva soudain oppressé par une foule dense.

Saphira... à l'aide !

Le souffle commença à lui manquer tellement la foule se massait autour de lui... Et en ayant assez il réussit à se concentrer une poignée de seconde, suffisante pour formuler un sort qui déviait tous ceux qui s'approchait de lui. Son énergie diminua d'un coup, et déjà qu'il n'était pas en forme, il étendit son esprit vers toutes ces personnes et leur vola de l'énergie, reprenant ses forces et les laissant s'épuiser à essayer de le toucher. Il se concentra alors et formula un autre sort, et tous s'exclamèrent quand le dragonnier... disparut.

Eragon courait, invisible. Il avait annulé son premier sort mais gardait celui qui déviait les rayons du soleil pour le rendre invisible. Il était vraiment pratique.

Tu aurais pu me prévenir Saphira ! Cela fait combien de temps que je dors ?

Seulement deux jours. On t'a transporté là sans que personne ne le sache pour éviter ce genre de problèmes. Arya s'est chargé personnellement de tout ça.

Arya tu dis...?

Mais Saphira ne lui répondit même pas, trop désespérée par l'attitude de son dragonnier.

Pendant leur conversation, Eragon s'etait dirigé vers les cuisines. Il avait croisé quelques elfes sur le chemin et tous avait un visage grave. Les Hommes aussi, bien qu'une atmosphère de fête règne, ne parvenait pas à effacer de leur mémoire les souvenirs de la Grande Bataille.

Le dragonnier arriva enfin et se servi directement dans les réserves plutôt que de demander aux cuisiniers.

Après avoir mangé un bon repas, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé... Tout cela semblait si loin, et pourtant chaque détail était gravé en lui, jusqu'au râle émis par Galbatorix lors de sa mort... Mais maintenant tous étaient délivré de ce dragonnier félon... tous... TOUS ! Affolé il contacta Saphira.

Saphira ! Le chateau de Galbatorix ! Des voleurs vont certainement essayer d'y voler des choses !

Les elfes ont pensé à cela aussi. Dès la fin du combat ils ont pénétré à l'intérieur et ont empêché quiconque de rentrer par des sorts et par des guets.

Ça me rassure.. imagine si ils étaient tombé sur...

Le silence revint et Eragon se dirigea directement vers la tente de Nassuada. Il était prêt à entendre toutes les nouvelles. Encore une fois il entra discrètement, invisible et regarda.

La tente était très grande mais de nombreuses personnes s'y trouvaient, assis autour d'une longue table. Le cœur du dragonnier eut des ratés tandis qu'il observa chaque personne. Nassuada était là assise au bout de la table, Arya aussi (là le cœur d'Eragon n'eut pas qu'un seul raté...), mais aussi la reine Islanzadil au bout l'opposé de Nasuada. Le roi Orin était également présent, mais il était tellement pale qu'un moment le dragonnier invisible crut qu'il étai mort. Enfin, tournant la tête, Eragon vit son cousin, assis, souriant un peu. Rassuré, il avança silencieusement, prononçant des formules magiques dans sa tête au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, protégeant ce qu'il dirait des oreilles extérieurs, empêchant quiconque de pénétrer ici... Il termina sa litanie juste quand il arriva à coté de l'elfe qui faisait battre son cœur. Il bougea la main, n'écoutant même pas le rapport d'un Urgal et frôla celle de la douce elfe qui sursauta si légèrement que sa mère à coté d'elle ne le vit même pas. Elle sourit discrètement et pris la main invisible du dragonnier pour la serrer fort, puis la relâcha comme si de rien était.

Satisfait, Eragon mis un certain temps à réussir à effacer le sourire sur son visage.

L'ambiance restait quelque peu tendu, car l'état major était en train de faire le bilan de la guerre, et commencait à parler politique. Nassuada de tourna alors vers un humain plutôt âgé qu'Eragon n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Celui ci grommela.

« Quand je pense que j'avais pris la retraite... »

Nassuada secoua la tête, désespérée.

« Vous ne faisiez plus que de la pêche a longueur de temps ! Et puis nous avons besoin de vous pour relancer le système politique de l'Alagaesia, et en tant que plus grand expert dans ce domaine, nous avons besoin de votre expertise. »

La conversation continua et Eragon fut tenté de repartir. Cependant après avoir dérivé quelques minutes sur les deniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés, il reprit entièrement ses esprits, il s'avança et effaça son sort, à la grande surprise de tous... sauf Arya. Eragon profita de leur surprise pour prendre la parole, en saluant Islanzadil selon les rites elfiques, mais celle ci le devança, prenant la parole en première. Une fois que cela fut fait, Eragon salua Arya de la tête qui lui répondit par un sourire. Enfin il se tourna vers le reste de la longue table et se mît à s'avancer. Nassuada se leva.

« Eragon ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tous ici et dehors te remercie et... »

Le dragonnier la coupa en levant la main et la regarda intensément. Il était arrivé au niveau de Roran.

« Merci Nassuada, mais tous ici nous avons donné dans cette guerre. Nous avons tous perdu des êtres que nous aimions. »

Fermant les yeux, le dragonnier pris une grande inspiration, puis il posa les deux mains sur le dossier du fauteuil de son frère qui lui souriait.

«Je dois vous l'avouer, je suis las. Il n'y a que deux jours j'ai faillit me laisser mourir -il se tourna vers Arya- et je remercie Arya d'avoir été là. Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas me couper, s'il vous plait.

Comme vous l'avez compris, Galbatorix a été tué, mais ce qui s'est passé la haut restera entre Saphira et moi. Sachez seulement que Murthag a racheté ses fautes. (Là il se tourna vers Orick qui hocha songeusement la tête) Maintenant j'ai de nombreuses choses à faire d'urgente. »

Une vague de protestation s'éleva immédiatement mais là encore tous se turent quand Eragon leva la main. Il les regarda un à un, puis termina.

« Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je reviendrais, mais ne venez pas me chercher ça ne sert à rien. »

Il s'éloigna alors des chefs du parti vainqueur, mais se retourna juste avant de sortir pour reprendre la parole.

« J'appuie la candidature de Nassuada comme nouvelle reine de l'Empire. »

On s'arrête ici :D A la prochaine !


	6. Chapitre 6

Me revoila pour la suite !

J'espère que ça vous plaira

_**« J'appuie la candidature de Nassuada comme nouvelle reine de l'Empire. »**_

Puis il sortit. Partant en courant il rejoignit Saphira qui l'attendait près de sa tente et une partie de l'énervement de la dragonne se transmettait par leur lien. En effet une foule d'humains curieux s'étaient amassées autour de la dragonne bleue. Souriant, Eragon allait lui conseiller de les chasser à l'aide des rugissements dont elle avait le secret quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Se tournant lentement il regarda Arya qui était légèrement moins grande que lui.

« Eragon. Dis moi ce que tu veux faire. Ne t'enferme pas maintenant, pas après les épreuves que tu as dû subir. Ne te ferme pas à moi. Tu sais que je compte sur notre amitié. »

« Arya, je sais que tu t'es ouverte à moi suite à ton emprisonnement, mais là il n'y a rien de comparable. Ce qui s'est passé, je ne pourrais même pas le confier au futur dragonnier. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était toujours aussi belle, pourtant elle était fatiguée, mais ses yeux verts, ses cheveux d'un noir de jet et ses hautes pommettes. Oui elle était toujours aussi belle. Et le petit sourire qu'elle avait lui donnait envi de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes...

ERAGON ! un peu de tenue devant Arya !

Oups ça m'a échappé.

Cependant son sérieux revint à grands pas.

« Tu sais Arya, maintenant que la guerre est finie, nos chemins vont se séparer. Tu sais les sentiments que j'ai pour toi... et... rester à tes cotés me fait autant souffrir que de te savoir loin. Alors je te dis au revoir, mais sois sûre que nous nous reverrons. »

« Eragon, je... »

Mais il avait déjà sauté sur Saphira qui s'envola.

Eragon sourit. Si ce n'était pas le plus beau jour de sa vie surtout à cause d'Arya... il restait dans le top 10... Mais il ne faut pas bruler les étapes... mais plutôt reprendre là où il avait quitté...

Saphira volait haut dans le ciel, et Eragon, sur son dos, se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient libres de voler, sans que personne ne puisse les menacer. Pas de Ra'Zac ou autre frère enchainé à de funestes serments. Non, plus rien. Ils formaient désormais le couple le plus puissant de l'Alagaesia.

Dis moi Saphira... Nous ne nous sommes jamais posés la question... Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? Galbatorix n'est plus, et, avec l'aide des elfes, nous allons vite pouvoir remettre en place un système politique humain beaucoup plus stable et juste que celui de l'Empire de Galbatorix... Mais après? Allons nous passer notre vie à attendre le prochain dragonnier? Puis à le former?

Autant de perplexité que de peur... Eragon était vraiment... perdu.

Petit homme, ce que nous allons faire, c'est notre envie que le décidera. Nous sommes désormais libre. Tu ne sera bientôt plus le vassal de Nassuada, et nous ne devons plus rien aux elfes. Enfin tu es le frère de Orik, mais celui ci n'a aucun pouvoir sur toi, car il sait qu'un dragonnier ne lui obéira pas s'il le juge nécessaire. Les forces qui nous entourent sont puissantes, et toutes veulent nous influencer. Mais nous savons prendre nos propres décisions. Et nous les prendront dans notre liberté. En tous cas, petit homme, nous avons des vacances à prendre dans le désert d'Hadarac, tu te souviens?

Bien sûr Saphira ! Mais avant tu sais bien de quoi nous devons nous occuper...

_En y repensant bien, Saphira avait été très optimiste en disant qu'il serait facile d'échapper à tous les serments qu'il avait prêté... Même trop optimiste. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sauter quelques années..._

Eragon se trouvait alors dans les couloirs du palais menant à la salle du trône à Urû'Baen. La paix avait rétablit il y a plus de vingt ans et une nouvelle génération prometteuse venait au jour. Le commerce était stable et l'essor de l'art montrait bien que l'humanité remontait la pente après l'âge sombre de Galbatorix. Enfin Eragon, après que quelques serviteurs qui passaient par là se soient inclinés, pour le plus grand malaise du dragonnier, il arriva aux portes de la salle. Il fut immédiatement annoncé et les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt qu'il arriva au seuil de celles ci. Alors, d'un pas assuré, il pénétra dans la vaste salle du trône.

Elle était grande, c'est vrai, mais le plus remarquable était le grand dôme de verre construit au dessus, rendant un air d'observatoire, mais surtout éclairant toute la pièce d'une vive lumière même les temps de grisailles. Un sort déviait les gouttes de pluies pour éviter le bruit assourdissant de l'eau rebondissant sur le verre.

Au milieu prônait un trône surélevé par quelques marches recouverte d'un tapis rouge aux motifs étranges. Derrière le trône se dressait une armoire, une table en chêne et trois chaises, ainsi qu'une porte de sortie imbriquée discrètement dans la salle.

Cependant Eragon connaissait déjà tout cela aussi il ne passa pas beaucoup de temps à détailler le décors et il regarda immédiatement Nassuada, reine du Nouvel Empire. Et il ne s'inclina pas, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la reine qui prit la parole.

« Eragon, comme tu le sais tu es mon vassal. Cependant nous ne te voyons presque jamais ici ! Il faudrait que tu passes plus de temps à Uru'Baen. Non laisse moi finir. Ton espérance de vie s'étant vers l'infinie, tandis que la mienne reste faible. J'ai touché le dernier oeuf et je ne fus pas appelée. Donc je sais que je mourrais d'ici quelques dizaines années. Aussi j'exige en tant que reine, et puisque je ne sais pas quand je te reverrais la prochaine fois, que tu me jure en ancien langage de te soumettre à l'autorité de mon successeur, que tu sois son vassal. »

Abasourdit, le dragonnier fit un pas en arrière. Mais il reprit vite contenance.

« Tu rigoles j'espère? Si je ne suis plus souvent à tes cotés, c'est parce que je considère que le lien qui me reliait à toi en tant que vassal n'est plus depuis la mort de Galbatorix. Alors jamais je ne jurerais, ni en ancien langage, ni dans n'importe quelle autre langue, fidélité à qui que ce soit. Je suis le dernier dragonnier et je n'obéis qu'à ma propre liberté ! »

« Eragon c'est nécessaire ! Tu sais comment Galbatorix a finit, je ne veux pas que cela survienne à nouveau, même pas après ma mort. Et pour cela il te faut obéir à une autorité. »

Ne l'écoutant même plus, Eragon tourna le dos à la reine de l'Alagaesia et s'apprêta à partir.

« Non Nassuada, je ne me soumettrait à personne. Et si Galbatorix a finit comme cela c'est à cause de certains événements qui ne peuvent survenir aujourd'hui. »

Il mît la main sur la poignée mais celle ci était bloquée. Il se retourna à la volé.

« Que signifie cela Nassuada ? De quel droit empêches tu un dragonnier d'agir selon sa volonté ? »

« Je fais cela pour le bien de tous, et de mon droit de suzeraine. Soumet toi Eragon ou nous te soumettrons de force. »

Eragon mît main à son coté, mais il avait laissé Brisingr sur la selle de Saphira... qu'il ne parvenait plus à contacter... C'était trop ! Elle dépassait complètement les bornes et il allait falloir la remettre à sa place, de force. Eragon s'avança, mais s'arrêta dès qu'il vit dix personnes sortir de derrière le trône, tous demi elfe. Il les connaissait car il avait suivit particulièrement leur naissance il y a vingt ans. Puis leur éducation avait été inculpée par les elfes. Ils étaient forts, très forts même.

« Nassuada, si tu n'arrêtes pas ça immédiatement, je transformerais cette salle en bain de sang, et j'hésite à t'inclure dans le massacre. Jolan, toi qui est l'ainé de vous dix, pourquoi fais tu cela ? Tu sais que tu y laisseras ta vie pour une cause qui te dépasse ? »

L'intéressé, les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris, le traits des elfes le rendant d'une beauté largement supérieur à celles des elfes, le regarda et s'avança, tirant son épée.

« Nassuada a raison, vous devez vous soumettre , vous êtes bien trop puissant pour qu'on vous laisse libre. Quant à savoir si je mourrais, vous es seul, sans épée, et votre dragonne est hors d'appel. Donc à dix contre un nous avons plus de chance que vous de gagner. »

« Très bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi, aujourd'hui sera la fin des dix semi-elfes. »

Alors Eragon érigea ses murailles défensives et d'un bond se retrouva à coté de Jolan pour lui envoyer une droite de toute sa force. Il l'esquiva au dernier moment, avec agilité. Les semi-elfes avaient moins de forces et étaient moins rapides qu'Eragon, mais ils avaient l'avantage d'être armée... et d'être dix...

Le dragonnier eu un rictus... la plupart des humains sont manipulables et stupides. Mais ces semi-elfes auraient du savoir qu'ils avaient pris la mauvaise voie.

Cinq d'entre eux sortirent l'épée du fourreaux pour encercler le dragonnier et cinq autres restèrent en retrait. Une fois que cela fut fait, les cinq à l'arrière attaquèrent mentalement le dragonnier qui s'y était préparé et qui ne flanchi même pas.

« Dites moi, j'espère que vous savez mieux vous débrouiller que ça ! Je vous rappelle que j'ai tué Galbatorix... A lui seul ses attaques mentales étaient dix fois plus impressionnantes que les vôtres. »

Alors il passa lui même à l'attaque, jetant un dort informulé dont personne ne verrait les effets... dans l'immédiat. Ensuite il commença à se battre, esquivant les coups d'épée, bondissant agilement en dehors du cercle, il frappa un des leurs trop lent dans le dos, lui balaya les jambes, et lui pris le bras armé pour lui prendre son épée et la mettre au niveau de sa nuque.

« Je peux le tuer d'un geste alors arrêtez votre folie, maintenant ! »

Jolan se tourna vers Nassuada et tous deux hochèrent de la tête, avant de se retourner vers Eragon.

« Nous sommes prêt à mourir pour notre cause juste ! »

« Très bien, dans ce cas... »

Il n'avait pas le choix, sa vie ou la leur. Alors il frappa, tuant instantanément le premier des dix qui l'avait menacé. Ne de souciant pas du corps il sauta au dessus, épée à la main et fut déstabilisé par une attaque puissante des cinq à l'arrière qui avaient réuni leur esprits pour attaquer avec plus de force. Profitant de son moment de faiblesse, les quatre épéistes le menacèrent et le poussèrent jusqu'au mur. Mais Eragon profita du mur et prit appuie dessus pour bondir derrière les quatre. Et il s'apprêta à les attaquer dans leur dos quand il entendit une lame fuser dans son dos. Il esquiva immédiatement, accroupi, un genou à terre et il enfonça son épée dans la jeune semi-elfe qui l'avait attaquée.

Il se releva à temps pour contrer l'attaque de Jolan, fit une feinte sur le coté, se décala pour éviter une deuxième lame, contra une troisième... et enfonça son épée dans le cœur du quatrième qui, en faisant un arc de cercle avec son épée pour atteindre son flan, lui avait laissé une magnifique ouverture.

Il contra mentalement les attaques répétées des quatre semi-elfes restants, mais ceux ci l'attaquaient avec tant de hargne que ses défenses vacillèrent un instant. La seule solution qui lui vint fut de les arrêter.

Il bondit loin de Jolan et de ses compagnons, et se mît à attaquer les quatre magiciens qui eurent juste le temps de sortir leurs épées. Feinte, parade, il en frappa un premier, puis attaqua mentalement le deuxième qui céda immédiatement, il envahit son esprit et le força à tuer le semi elfe à sa droite, juste avant que le dragonnier ne l'embroche lui même.

Il n'en restait plus que quatre en tout.

Il releva la tête. vers Nassuada.

« Ordonne leur d'arrêter ! Vous aviez perdu d'avance et je viens de vous le montrer ! »

« Eragon nous n'aurions pas tenté une telle attaque si nous n'étions pas sûr de nous. Jolan, sors le ! »

Eragon se tourna vers Jolan qui sorti de sa sacoche... un eldunarí. Eragon se tourna immédiatement vers Nassuada.

« Je t'ai confié leur existence, et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire, c'est divulguer l'information et de l'utiliser contre moi ? Mais cela est inutile, Galbatorix en avait des centaines. Et je l'ai battu quand même. »

« Mais Saphira n'est pas à tes cotés... »

« Voyons Nassuada, tu crois vraiment avoir le pouvoir de séparer un dragon de son dragonnier ? »

Saphira venait d'apparaître au dessus de la verrière, et quand elle vit ce qui s'y passait, elle poussa un tel rugissement que la verrière trembla. Puis, elle se laissa tomber dessus... ce qui explosa la vitre. Mais Eragon avait déjà protégé Nassuada et lui même d'un sort.

QUE SE PASSE T IL ICI ? DE QUEL DROIT ATTAQUE T ON MON DRAGONNIER ET DE QUEL DROIT BRANDISSENT ILS MON FRERE ?

Ils veulent nous soumettre Saphira.

Elle projeta son esprit dans les têtes de ses nouveaux ennemis et se déchaina en eux, leur provocant un mal de crâne si intense que tous s'écroulèrent, hurlant de douleur.

PERSONNE NE PEUT ATTAQUER ERAGON ET RESTER IMPUNI

Seul Jolan était resté debout, utilisant la puissance de l'Eldunarí rouge pour se défendre. Il lança un premier sort voulait immobiliser Eragon et Saphira, mais ceux ci avaient déjà joint leur esprit, et ils contrèrent le sort immédiatement. Alors Eragon s'avança vers Jolan, et, levant l'épée, il le décapita. Saphira, y voyant l'accord de son dragonnier, tua les trois semi-elfes restants.

Il ne restait plus que Nassuada qui se relevait difficilement après l'attaque de Saphira. Eragon l'observa, puis fit ce qu'il devait faire.

« Moi, dragonnier Eragon Tueur d'Ombre, et ma dragonne Saphira écailles brillantes, avons prononcé notre jugement. Pour avoir attenté à la vie d'un dragonnier, de sa dragonne, pour avoir diffusé les secrets des dragonniers, pour avoir voulu en asservir un, et pour avoir utilisé un eldunarí, nous vous condamnons à la perte de tous ses souvenirs, de tous les secrets qui vous ont été confié et de la perte de votre suzeraineté sur le dragonnier Eragon Tueur d'Ombre. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit Eragon ! »

« Comme tu n'avais pas le droit d'essayer de me soumettre a ta volonté. »

S'approchant d'elle, il pénétra son esprit et fouilla tous ses souvenirs, supprimant méthodiquement tous les secrets qu'Eragon lui avait confié. Il vit qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne d'autre des Eldunarís. Enfin il supprima de sa mémoire le combat.

Elle était endormie. Il reconstruit la verrière, enleva la poussière et fit disparaitre les corps et le sang. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la salle avec l'Eldunarí.

_Voilà comment il avait obtenu réellement sa liberté ! Cela avait eu un coût, non? Mais bon Nassuada n'est plus depuis longtemps, et puis il fallait revenir là où il en était resté..._

Et plop on s'arrête ici

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire si la fic vous plait !


	7. Chapitre 7

Coucou !  
_**V**_oila donc la suite

Merci à **tokyofrance**, et donc oui je poste une suite ! Et oui j'ai tué Mumu, je l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé comme personnage, et je lui ai offert une belle mort :P

Sur ce voila la suite !

_**Voilà comment il avait obtenu réellement sa liberté ! Cela avait eu un coût, non? Mais bon Nassuada n'est plus depuis longtemps, et puis il fallait revenir là où il en était resté...**_

Saphira volait en direction de l'ancienne capitale ravagée, et Eragon, sur son dos, trépignait autant d'impatience que de peur devant ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Ils survolèrent le gigantesque champs de bataille sans y accorder un regard et enfin ils arrivèrent dans le château intact. Eragon l'observa et trouva rapidement entre les tours et les murs un endroit où se poser : une ancienne plateforme que seul Murthag réutilisait.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent atterri, dix elfes furent sur eux. Ils le saluèrent et lui demandèrent ce qu'il voulait. C'était Vanir qui était à leur tête.

« Bonjour Vanir-Elda. Je suis ravi de voir que tu es encore de ce monde après la bataille. Je désirerais entrer dans le château où plusieurs devoirs m'attendent. »

« Oui, notre reine nous avait prévenu que tu viendrais. Souhaites tu que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non, merci. Je voudrais justement que personne ne puisse rentrer. Je vais certainement rester longtemps, des heures, voir des jours dedans mais personne ne doit rentrer. Seul Saphira et moi devont pénétrer en ces lieux. Même si votre reine veut rentrer dites lui qu'il en tient de sa vie de ne pas venir. »

« Très bien, Eragon shur'tugal. »

Alors Saphira et son dragonnier Eragon entrèrent par la grande porte construite pour laisser passer les dragons, et qui se referma derrière eux. Un large couloir les menait directement vers un halle dont le plafond était deux fois plus haut que Saphira. Le plafond était décoré de petites peintures dorées, et, à part quelques meubles en bois, elle était recouverte d'une sorte de grande couverture. Cela devait être l'endroit où dormait Thorn. Une petite porte en bois, simple, était la seule issus autre que le couloir afin de s'échapper de la salle. La dragonne se tourna alors vers Eragon.

« Je vais rester ici. Toi passes par cette porte, et fais attention aux pièges ! »

« Bien ma belle, et merci. »

Alors il passa par la petite porte et senti sa dragonne rester dans son esprit pour voir tout ce qu'il voyait. Il la laissa faire, rassuré par sa présence.

Eragon posa la tête sur ses bras et regarda dehors, songeusement... Ils avaient passé en temps fou dans ce chateau, mais cela en avait valut la peine. Il se souvenait de certaines trouvailles...

Après avoir traversée une multitude de pièces, chambres, salles... Eragon était maintenant dans un couloir éclairé par une série de fenêtres sur le coté. En réalité c'était plutôt des vitraux de la taille d'un fenêtre et qui représentaient des scènes de combats d'une beauté époustouflante. Par terre il y avait un long tapis dont la couleur rouge orangé était celle d'une longue flamme crachée par un dragon. Au dessus d'eux, le plafond était finement peint de gravures dorée qui s'entrelaçaient pour former une voute en or. Il n'y avait sur le coté gauche que des torches également reparties, avec ci et là des tableaux dont ni Eragon ni Saphira ne reconnaissait la personne représentée, avec un certain talent, toujours une épée à la main, un dragon derrière.

Peut être les parjures ?

Ou les grands dragonniers ? Quoi que Oromis n'y soit pas représenté.

Mais la porte qui se dressa devant eux les fit sortir de leur pensé. Elle était en bois noir, avec une poignée en ivoire dans du fer forgée. Eragon sonda la porte par magie mais il ne vit rien d'anormal. Saphira dissipa ses craintes.

Les sorts de Galbatorix ont été détruit à sa mort, certainement.

Tu dois avoir raison ma belle, car jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas encore rencontré un sort. Même pas mineur.

Il porta la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

L'intérieur était tout simple. Il n'y avait en fait que des bibliothèques sur les murs qui montaient très très haut. Mais, au lieu d'être remplie de livres, il y avait un trésor beaucoup plus précieux. En effet Eragon avait devant lui la réserve d'Eldunarí du roi. Il pénétra craintivement dans la salle, et l'observa, pointant la tête vers le haut à tel point elle était haute. Doucement, il étendit son esprit, avec autant de respect de que prudence. Il toucha un premier cœur des cœurs, l'effleurant de son esprit. Mais la réaction fut violente car aussitôt l'eldunari l'attaqua, voulant implacablement pénétrer dans son esprit.

C'est vrai qu'en voyant une cœur des cœurs, on a l'impression qu'il est tout faible... mais Eragon savait désormais qu'il en était tour autre...

Heureusement Saphira et Eragon s'étaient préparés car ils purent ériger des défenses imprenables, et, après quelques minutes de combat de l'Eldunarí, celui ci se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait pas pénétrer ces esprits. Il essaya alors une autre technique.

Qui es-tu pour réussir à contrer un Eldunari? Et comment se fait il que je ne sois plus sous l'emprise de Roi renégat, de ce briseur de serment, de cet assassin, ce monstre sans cœur et sans âme?

Il avait dit cela en ancien langage et Eragon se surprit à se demander ce qu'il aurait fait s'il ne savait parler cette langue magique... Mais pour ne pas le faire attendre, il répondit dans le même langage.

Je suis Eragon Tueur d'Ombre et ma dragonne est Saphira écailles brillantes. Nous sommes les derniers dragonnier et dragonne libres. Et si vous n'êtes plus sous l'emprise du Tyran, c'est parce que nous l'avons tué. Nos intentions ne sont pas mauvaises et je n'ai aucune envie de vous asservir comme l'a fait le roi.

Je rigolerais bien mais si tu parles ainsi c'est que c'est vrai. Nous te devons beaucoup. Tu as réussi à nous libérer malgré la puissance qu'il avait en profitant de nous. Comment as tu réussi cet exploit ?

Malheureusement je ne peux vous le révéler. Pouvez vous demander à vos frères et sœurs de ne pas m'attaquer, que nous puissions communiquer avec eux ?

Je vois... je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance cependant vous nous avez débarrassés de Galbatorix, aussi je vais le faire.

Et soudain, Eragon et Saphira se retrouvèrent cernés par une multitude d'esprits. C'était presque plutôt de l'énergie pure tellement leur esprits en débordaient. Une telle quantité de magie disponible laissait entrevoir d'incroyables possibilités. Il y avait de quoi en devenir fou.

Timidement, Eragon projeta son esprit...

Est ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait être le porte parole de tous les autres ? Car j'ai du mal à rester concentré sur vos pensés.

Bien sûr jeune dragonnier fit une voix indéniablement féminine, mais plus sauvage que celle de Saphira.

Nous déléguons la parole à Sydamn, qui se chargera de transmettre nos pensés.

Tous se retirèrent d'un seul coup et Eragon fut secoué d'un vertige si fort que ses genoux tombèrent sur le sol, provoquant un bruit sourd, le premier qu'il entendait depuis un certain temps...

_Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit après et Eragon savait désormais. Le plus terrible dans cette forteresse était sans aucun doute le silence qui y régnait : aucun bruit, aucun son, pas même un murmure... Enfin il fallait revenir à son periple !_

Le dragonnier revint bientôt à lui et sentit une pensé frôler la sienne.

Bonjour jeune dragonnier Eragon. Je suis Sydamn, et je fus le dragon de Vrael. Si tu as battu Galbatorix, c'est donc qu'[i]Il t'a transmis notre plus grand secret, et j'ai été impressionné que tu La maitrise aussi bien. Mon défunt dragonnier, après des années d'entrainement, n'était pas arrivé à un meilleur résultat. Sache que tous les autres dragons se demandent comment tu as vaincu, y compris ceux qui ont assisté au combat, mais tu ne dois en aucun cas le leur dire. Je leur ai d'ailleurs déjà expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un secret que m'étonne ne doit savoir. Je suis soutenu par mon maitre qui a eu connaissance de ce secret avant moi, et de son maitre également...

Oui, Sydamn-Elde. Je prendrai garde afin que nul ne puisse un jour découvrir la vérité, et je choisirai spécialement, si il y en aura un, le prochain dragonnier qui partagera notre ultime connaissance.

Bien, maintenant que cela est dit, je vais te parler au nom des 2058 eldunarís que Galbatorix a asservi. Tous ont succombé à lui, y compris moi. Fort heureusement nous avions prévu des parades à ce genre de situation et certains de mes souvenirs ont été bloqué dès que j'ai été asservi par le roi, lui privant le droit de voir un certain nombre d'information capitale. Cependant après sa mort et celle de Murthag, nous avons retrouvé notre liberté totale. Tous ici te remercient pour ce que tu as fait, et sache que tu as la reconnaissance de tous les dragons, ainsi que leur soutiens jusqu'à ta mort.

Eragon hocha la tête, bien que personne ne puisse le voir, et s'apprêta à répondre quand Saphira prit la parole.

Sydamn-Elda, y a-t-il d'autres Eldunarís libres en Alagaesia ?

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, mes souvenirs reviennent maintenant que je suis libre. Mais tous les Eldunarís sont là.

Et est ce qu'une certaine Saphira est ici ? Elle est censée être morte mais...

Saphira, la dragonne de Brom ? Oui elle est là. Galbatorix l'avait rapporté après avoir tué son dragonnier.

Peut on lui parler s'il vous plaît ?

Bien sûr jeune dragonnier, mais pourquoi voulez lui parler à elle ?

Eragon s'apprêta à répondre mais une autre pensé fit irruption dans son esprit.

Bonjour dragonnier, tu veux me voir ? Enfin me parler ?

Saphira-Elda... Vous... vous êtes vivante.

J'avais cru mourir en même temps que mon dragonnier Brom mais Galbatorix a réussi à récupérer mon Eldunarí juste à temps pour me "sauver".

Eragon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et Saphira était aussi étonnée que lui.

Brom... est mon père. Il n'est pas mort ce soir là. C'est lui qui a tué de des mains Morzan et a participé à l'assassinat de cinq autres parjures. C'est lui qui a fondé les Vardens, et c'est lui, avec un ami, qui a volé l'oeuf de Saphira -ma dragonne. Enfin c'est lui qui a veillé sur moi toute mon enfance et qui a commencé mon apprentissage de dragonnier. C'est lui...

Eragon fut coupé par la vague de tristesse qui envahit son cœur.

... c'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, et l'eldunarí de Saphira le remercia pour lui avoir dit tout cela, puis elle se retira, cachant sa tristesse. Mais Sydamn reprit la parole.

Il faut nous déplacer dragonnier ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rester dans le chateau du roi.

Mais où dois je vous envoyer ?

Je connais un endroit qui fut aménagé à cet effet. Tu te souviens de Helgrind, de cette fameuse salle ? Une autre porte dissimulée derrière une armoire donne sur une vaste salle qui pourra tous nous recevoir. Elle fut prévu à cet effet mais jusqu'à là aucune urgence ne nécessitait cela... et quand Galbatorix a commencé sa trahison, il était trop tard. Nous y serons en sécurité.

Eragon acquiesça mentalement, puis reçu par esprit l'emplacement exact de cette pièce. Ce concentrant, il commença son transfert, gardant une cinquantaine de coeur des cœurs en contact pour en envoyer une autre cinquantaine à l'aide de leur énergie. Enfin il n'en resta plus qu'un, celui de Sydamn qu'il garda avec lui.

Puis il ressorti, complètement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait vivre, tout semblait irréel !

Il pris la direction de la salle de trône. Pour le savoir il suffisait de ne marcher que sur les tapis rouge et de prendre les plus belles portes au dessus desquelles prônait un dragon qui s'enroulait sur une couronne.

Enfin il y entra. Vaste, grande et démesurée. Voilà les adjectifs qui vinrent immédiatement à la tête du dragonnier et de sa dragonne. Celle ci rigola un peu...

Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une petite prairie... ?

Non, et il n'y a pas d'herbe dans la salle du trône. Mais bon, c'est tellement démesuré ! Le prochain roi n'aura pas cette salle comme centre du pouvoir, j'y veillerais. Il ne faut jamais perdre l'humilité qui sied aux hommes possédants le pouvoir.

Il continua d'observer la pièce... Un gigantesque trône prônait au milieu, et derrière il y avait assez d'espace pour accueillir un dragon trois fois plus gros que Saphira. Le plafond était tellement haut qu'il fallait avoir une vision d'elfe pour y lire les inscriptions peintes en or. Quelques colonnes empêchaient de voir le trône tout le temps quand on se déplaçait mais cela permettait d'observer les énormes tableaux de guerres et de dragons ou les énormes étagères sur lesquelles prônaient d'innombrables livres. Eragon était autant émerveillé qu'outré que tant de richesses soient réunies au même endroit alors que d'autres mourraient de faim. Il s'avança et atteint le trône surélevé à l'aide d'une dizaine de marche. Faisant son tour il découvrit une petite porte imbriquée dans le haut support en marbre du trône. Sans même hésiter Eragon tendit la main et se saisi de la poignée simple. Il ouvrit enfin la porte qui lui dévoila un ensemble de marches qui descendaient rapidement dans l'obscurité. Eragon s'arrêta un instant...

On y va... ?

Mais il n'attendit pas de réponses des deux dragons et sauta dans le passage, curieux et sûr de lui.

**On s'arrete assez tôt cette fois.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter si ca vous plait !**

**A la prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merci de continuer à suivre cette fiction, une petite suite maintenant, le gros morceau arrive après ;)**

* * *

** On y va... ? **

**Mais il n'attendit pas de réponses des deux dragons et sauta dans le passage, curieux et sûr de lui.**

Il descendit et tomba rapidement sur un petit vestibule éclairé uniquement par la boule de lumière qu'Eragon venait de créer. La petite pièce commérait uniquement une porte et le dragonnier entra à nouveau... pour tomber sur deux hommes encapuchonnés qui semblaient l'attendre. Il s'immobilisa et se raidit en les voyant se redresser en position agressive.

Derrière eux se trouvait... le dernier l'oeuf vert, qui lévitait à auteur d'un bassin. Il reflétait la maigre lumière du petit et unique soupirail de la pièce.

Les deux inconnues se regardèrent puis d'un coup attaquèrent Eragon par esprit. Celui-ci s'y étant attendu avait déjà dressé de solides barrières. Et il contre-attaqua... pour se heurter à une barrière simplement infranchissable. Déconcerté, Eragon ne voyait qu'une solution... et il sortit son épée du fourreau et avança. Aussitôt l'un d'eux jeta un sort qui immobilisa le dragonnier, mais celui ci ne se laissa absolument pas faire et lança un contre sort si violent que le magicien mourut sous l'effort, n'ayant pas le temps de désactiver son sort.

Eragon fléchit, l'effort qu'il venait de fournir l'avait déstabilisé et le magicien en face en profita pour sortir une dague et l'attaquer de front... pour se faire embrocher par Brisingr qu'Eragon redressa au dernier moment à une vitesse folle.

Se relevant il essuya Brisingr.

J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas dans tout le château des comme ça parce que sinon ça va être plus difficile que prévu.

Oui Eragon c'est bon ! Maintenant prend l'oeuf !

Oui oui Saphira... imagine il s'ouvre pour moi ! Un dragonnier à deux dragons !

Arrête Eragon ! Maintenant prend le !

Souriant, Eragon s'avança et toucha l'oeuf... pour recevoir une décharge électrique suffisamment puissante pour le déstabiliser et lui engourdir tout le bras.

« Aïe ! non mais oh ! »

Dragonnier, je connais ce sort. Il va prendre pour source l'oeuf lui même. Donc ne force pas trop sinon tu vas tuer l'oeuf. A moins qu'il ne te tue avant... Le contresort est rapide à lancer et n'est pas trop compliqué.

Merci Sydamn-Elda. Je suis prêt.

Eragon s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. C'est toujours quand on croit avoir compris un peu qu'on se rend compte qu'en fait on n'a rien compris. La magie est si vaste que c'est quand on croit en avoir saisit le sens qu'on le perd. Le sort qu'il avait prononcé ce jour là pour reprendre l'oeuf... Il ne l'avait même pas compris ! Heureusement que Sydamn avait été là...

Remontant vers la salle du trône, Eragon tenait l'oeuf dans un sac et se dirigeait déjà vers la pièce où se trouvait Saphira quand celle ci lui rappela...

Eragon ! Les épées des dragonniers !

Elle avait emprunté un ton entre la colère et l' dragonnier se frappa le front de la main.

Ah oui ! Il faut que j'aille les chercher. Merci Saphira j'avoue que j'ai juste hâte de quitter ces lieux déserts.

Il été alors parti à la recherche des épées et était allé au passage dans les quartiers privés du roi où il avait découvert les écrits qu'il possédait, dont certains ne concernaient que les dragonniers. Les envoyant à Helgrind, il poursuivit son périple et trouva enfin toutes les épées des dragonniers. Elles étaient exposée dans une seule et même pièce, presque entassée, sans que leur ancien propriétaire n'ait jugé bon d'y prendre soin.

Après les avoir elles aussi expédiées à Helgrind, il s'en alla, un peu fatigué quittant ce chateau maudit pour retrouver avec Saphira la joie des airs.

_En y repensant, Eragon hocha la tête. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait semblé passer des jours entier dans ce château, alors qu'il n'y était resté que quelques heures... Enfin, il fallait reprendre dans l'ordre, et après le château il y avait Helgrind..._

Nous y arrivons Eragon !

Ne jugeant pas nécessaire de repasser par les Vardens, Eragon et Saphira s'était immédiatement envolé pour Helgrind. C'était un ancien poste avancé des dragonniers et tacitement Saphira et Eragon avait décidé d'en refaire ce qu'il fut. Il était idéalement placé et empêchait toute personne non magicienne d'entrer car l'escalader était impossible. De plus, il possédait la cachette de l'oeuf blanc. Enfin, il voulait faire de ce lieu, qui symbolisait jadis l'horreur, un lieu d'espoir sur la renaissance des dragonniers. Bien sûr il allait devoir aussi retourner sur l'île de Vroengard, mais pour le moment cette tour lui suffirait amplement.

Regardant la tour de pierre noir qui dépassait de la montagne, il repéra l'entré qu'ils avaient utilisé il y a si longtemps maintenant. En tous cas, il lui semblait que des siècles s'étaient écoulés...

Ils s'approchèrent de la parois et Eragon tendit le bras pour frôler l'improbable verdure qui avait réussi à pousser malgré le manque d'eau et de terre. Il fut soudain envahit d'admiration pour cette nature qui réussissait à survivre là où on l'attend le moins. Saphira et Eragon continuèrent de voler pendant encore quelques minutes, profitant de leur liberté et de leur proximité pour s'ouvrir totalement à l'autre.

Petit Homme il est temps de redescendre sur terre. Nous avons tant à faire, tu le sais...

Eragon observa l'horizon. Le soleil disparaissait et teintait les nuages noirs qui se dissipaient peu à peu d'une étrange lueur rose et orange qui allait se refléter sur les écailles de la dragonne dans un feu d'attitude de couleurs rayonnantes... Alors Eragon ferma les yeux et lui répondit.

Après la pluie il y a le beau temps. Après la guerre il y a la paix. Après le désespoir, il y a l'espérance. Aujourd'hui nos épreuves sont finies Saphira, et à partir d'aujourd'hui notre liberté commence. Nous avons devant nous l'éternité pour vivre ensemble notre liberté. Alors nous remplirons ce pour quoi nous sommes fait, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui Saphira nous sommes les seuls maitres de notre destin.

Saphira tourna la tête vers son dragonnier d'étonnement et faillit se cogner contre un a-pic rocheux.

On aurait cru entendre Maître Oromis. Son enseignement a découlé sur toi et j'en suis fier.

Eragon sourit et attendit qu'ils atterrirent pour pouvoir entourer le cou de sa dragonne de ses bras et exprimer toute l'affection et l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Puis il se retourna vers l'obscurité de l'intérieur d'Helgrind.

« Attention, forteresse noire, nous voilà ! »

Oui... voilà comment cela avait commencé. Ce n'était pas la renaissance de la caste des dragonniers, mais pour la première fois depuis cent ans, un dragonnier libre reprenait place dans une demeure de dragonnier. Souriant, Eragon se rappela de ses premières visites à Helgrind... Pour sauver Katrina, pour chercher un quelconque indice pour vaincre le roi. Lors de cette deuxième visite ils avaient commencé à emménager la forteresse mais c'était limité à dépoussiérer une pièce et à la rendre vivable pour pouvoir y manger quand ils ne prenaient pas le temps de sortir. Enfin il y avait eu cette troisième visite...

L'idée de revenir à Helgrind trottait dans la tête du dernier dragonnier depuis un certain temps maintenant. Mais il y avait quelques... travaux à faire. Et pour commencer il fallait absolument enlever la puanteur des lieux et les dernières traces des Raz'ac. Pour cela Eragon commença par ouvrir toutes les ouvertures possibles du donjon. Les fenêtres avaient presque toutes été condamnées, mais Eragon parvint facilement, avec l'aide de la magie et de quelques Eldunarís, à les "rouvrir". Puis il avait enlevé toute la poussière qui s'était accumulée en cent ans et surtout avait enterré tous les corps et les os qui recouvraient le sol de certaines pièces...

Après avoir fait ces quelques taches, la forteresse n'était déjà plus reconnaissable. Le parquet en bois noircit et abimé par le temps formait encore de savants motifs. Les tapisseries des murs étaient déchirées et décolorées mais on reconnaissait les scènes qu'elles représentaient. Les plafonds avaient été un peu plus épargnés et formaient des caissons en bois peints d'un or écaillé par l'humidité. Enfin, les quelques tableaux tenant encore le long des murs avaient tous été déchirés d'un coup de griffe ou d'épée.

Helgrind n'était pas un lieu où regorgeait autrefois le luxe, mais les dragonniers avaient orné cette forteresse d'œuvre d'art qui transformaient les longs couloirs en épopées mythiques. Et il était bon de s'y promener... quand les scènes peintes étaient encore visibles.

Après deux mois de travaux acharnés notamment à l'aude les souvenirs des qu'avaient les Eldunarís sur les lieux, Eragon avait réussi à rendre à Helgrind sa splendeur originelle. Enfin, tout au moins la beauté des pièces. Il manquait en effet encore l'ameublement... qui nécessita lui trois mois entiers. En effet Eragon avait décidé de chanter l'ensemble des meubles. Il voulait leur donner son âme et son inspiration. Il avait chanté pour que les accoudoirs prennent des forment de dragons, ou pour que les pieds des tables soient une patte de dragon... Chaque chaise, table ou armoire avait un aspect particulier mais tout se complétait. Un peu comme les différentes couleurs de l'arc en ciel qui s'imbriquent entre elles, pour former un ensemble uni, chaque pièce possédait un ensemble de meuble qui racontait une histoire.

Le dragonnier aima ce travail qui lui libérait l'esprit. Il oublia tout ce qu'il avait vécu et se laissa emporter par son travail à la fois épuisant de concentration, mais aussi magique par la liberté qu'il lui laissait. Saphira était restée discrète, ainsi personne ne de doutait des changements ni de la présence du dragonnier. Cependant il ne savait pas faire l'ensemble des pièces qu'il lui fallait. Il voulait désormais compléter les bibliothèques, mais aussi placer des fenêtres, des tapis... Sa propre chambre possédait déjà une gigantesque bibliothèque pleine des œuvres de Galbatorix "volée" lors de son passage au chateau.

Il décida d'aller à Dras-Leona, car il savait qu'un expert en vitrail s'y trouvait. Cela ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour le dragonnier.

Il allait donc avoir son premier contact humain depuis cinq mois. Il s'était d'abord renseigné sur l'évolution des cultes à Dras-Leona et avait vu avec satisfaction que dès la victoire des Vardens, le culte avait été interdit et ses principaux adeptes enfermés.

Il était à la porte de la ville, et Saphira qui était restée derrière continuait ses habituelles mises en garde...

Ne t'inquiète pas Saphira quand même ! La guerre est finie et je suis l'un des hommes les plus puissants du pays...

...et tu as tendance à te fourrer dans les plus gros pétrins du pays !

Ne l'écoutant pas il pénétra dans la ville, non sans avoir changé son apparence au préalable. Il tenait à rester discret.

Circulant dans les rues bondées de la ville, il fut heureux de voir des enfants courir un peu partout, mais aussi des étalages débordants et de sentir leurs odeurs parfois épicées, parfois sucrée... Il fut heureux de voir que sur la grande place de la ville ne de trouvait plus de marchands aux esclaves mais plutôt de vastes étalages de babioles à vendre.

Il continua son chemin et entra dans une rue plus déserte. Il y entra comme il l'avait vu dans l'esprit d'un homme, puis s'arrêta devant la façade d'une vieille maison et ouvrir la porte pour y pénétrer.

L'intérieur était plutôt petit, sombre, et la première constatation d'Eragon fut qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre morceau de vitrail de la pièce. Il étendit son esprit et sentit l'artisan approcher derrière son comptoirs.

« Bonjour, que voulez vous ? »

Eragon le détailla, de taille moyenne, chauve, il avait une énorme moustache mal entretenue et une grosse bedaine.

« Bonjour, je souhaiterais passer une grosse commande de vitrail. »

L'homme le détailla de la tête au pied et sourit ironiquement.

« Écoute gamin, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu mais tu me fait perdre mon temps. Mes tarifs son bien supérieur à tout ce que tu pourra jamais posséder...»

Eragon le coupa en entendant le rire de Saphira dans sa tête gamin...

«...et je vois par ailleurs que vous les dépensez souvent pour votre boutique. Bref, j'ai de l'argent -il jeta une bourse pleine sur le comptoir- et une commande qui vous intéressera sûrement. Vous connaissez Helgrind ? »

« Bien sûr, répondit l'homme chauve qui se grattait la tête en regardant la bourse débordante de pièces d'or, mais personne ne peut y aller n'y n'ose même s'y approcher. »

« Moi je le peux, et je veux que vous me fassiez des vitraux pour l'ensemble d'Helgrind. »

L'homme leva soudainement la tête et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Si vous êtes capable d'y aller... c'est que vous êtes... »

Eragon projeta ses pensés dans celles de l'homme qui se révélait s'appeler Ermn.

Je suis bien Eragon et j'ai besoin de vous pour finir Helgrind.

Ermn ne sembla pas brusqué par une telle conversation et repris à vive voix.

« Pour le dragonnier je ferais tout ce qu'il faut. Mais dites moi ce que vous voulez exactement... »

Et ainsi Eragon passa encore deux mois avec cet artiste pour finir les vitraux, mais le résultat fut splendide. Chaque fenêtre fut remplacée par un vitrail représentant une scène imaginaire ou historique, celui ci représentait l'arbre Menoa, celui la montrait la chute de Galbatorix... Les couloirs étaient colorés par de telles œuvres.

Il avait aussi réussi à se procurer quelques œuvres et commença à penser à quitter son refuge pour redonner signe de vie. Saphira l'asticotait pour cela depuis quelques semaines d 'ailleurs. Il fallait s'occuper du pays et surtout commencer à chercher des prétendants pour l'oeuf...

C'est pourquoi Eragon commença à récupérer des vivres, mais aussi à lancer des sorts pour empêcher quiconque de pénétrer Helgrind. Avec l'aide des Eldunarís il forma une barrière infranchissable pour quiconque voulait pénétrer Helgrind sans son autorisation.

Enfin, après près de huit mois d'absences sur les terre d'Alagaesia, Eragon et Saphira quittèrent leur nouveau repaire pour aller voir les elfes. Ils avaient décidé de partir vers eux car Nassuada, nouvelle reine de l'Empire, avait certainement besoin d'eux, et ne les laisserait pas partir très vite... aussi il valait mieux passer chez elfes avant de devoir servir le peuple qui avait une nouvelle fois besoin de lui.

* * *

**On s'arrête ici, au prochain chapitre, du Eragon en fête chez les elfes, chez Arya… D**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous ! j'ai pas posté la suite depuis longtemps la voila et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D (surtout la fin ;D)**

* * *

Enfin, après près de huit mois d'absences sur les terre d'Alagaesia, Eragon et Saphira quittèrent leur nouveau repaire pour aller voir les elfes. Ils avaient décidé de partir vers eux car Nassuada, nouvelle reine de l'Empire, avait certainement besoin d'eux, et ne les laisserait pas partir très vite... aussi il valait mieux passer chez elfes avant de devoir servir le peuple qui avait une nouvelle fois besoin de lui.

Il n'avaient emmené avec eux que les Eldunarís de Glaedr et de Sydamn. Tous les autres devaient rester garder le camps de la nouvelle caste des dragonniers. Enfin, ils prirent évidemment le dernier œuf.

Le voyage dura quatre jours à une allure moyenne, mais très en hauteur pour rester discret. Saphira avait besoin de se dégourdir les ailes, aussi Eragon eu le droit à de très nombreuses séries d'acrobaties... Le trajet était donc détendu...

Cela, Saphira, c'est la liberté de voler où bon nous semble, quand nous le voulons. Et cette liberté nous aura couté chère!

Eragon expira un petit nuage de d'air qui se transforma immédiatement en fumée, avant de repartir pour un gigantesque looping...

Autant en profiter alors !

Riant, Eragon oublia tout ce qu'il devait faire pour ne plus que s'amuser avec la dragonne de sa vie.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vu de la vaste étendu verte de la forêt, et alors qu'ils volaient au dessus de la grande Du Wedelvarden, ils sentir un esprit entrer en contact avec eux.

Que voulez vous, dragonnier Eragon Tueur d'Ombre et dragonne Saphira Écailles Brillantes ?

Permets nous d'entrer Gilderien-Elda, nous sommes messagers d'espoirs et de bonnes nouvelles.

Vous qui venez en paix, vous êtes les bienvenue.

Merci Gilderien-Elda.

Alors ils atterrirent au millieu des arbres, dans Ellesmera où des centaines d'elfes étaient déjà rassemblés avec à leur tête leur reine Islanzadil qui se tenait dans une longue robe blanche, ceinturée par ce qui semblait une être une liane fleurie. En fil d'or, de savants motifs étaient cousu sur les deux cotés de la robe et qui remontaient vers le cou. Elle était droite, fière, les mains jointes dans son dos. Mais Eragon ne fut presque pas attention à elle car à sa droite, un petit sourire au lèvre, se tenait Arya. Elle portait elle une robe verte de la couleur de ses yeux, serrée à la taille et qui mettait ses formes bien en valeur. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules laissées nues par sa robe, et ses beaux yeux fixaient intensément le dragonnier.

Se composant le visage serein qui sied à un dragonnier, Eragon mît pied à terre et s'avança vers la reine et sa fille pour commencer le rituel de salutation. Puis celle ci prit la parole.

« Bienvenue à toi, Eragon Tueur d'Ombre et bienvenue Saphira Écailles Brillantes. Vous qui avez réussi l'exploit de vaincre Galbatorix, vous êtes et serez toujours amis des elfes. Votre absence ces derniers mois s'est fait sentir mais nous comprenons que vous aillez besoin de réfléchir un peu. Mais vous êtes ici aujourd'hui et nous allons pouvoir fêter avec vous notre victoire sur le roi félon ! »

Elle s'adressa ensuite à l'ensemble des elfes.

« Aujourd'hui est jour de fête ! Que tout soit préparé pour que chacun puisse se divertir ce soir ! Que les humains entendent nos cris d'allégresse à travers tout l'Alagaesia ! »

Exclamant de joie, tous les elfes se dispersèrent immédiatement laissant la reine, sa fille, Eragon et sa dragonne seuls dans la grande clairière, sans pour autant ne pas les saluer à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant eux. Sous un signe de la reine, le conseil des elfes se retira également. Regardant Arya puis la reine, Eragon s'incline légèrement, témoignant de sa reconnaissance.

« Je vous remercie majesté. Comme vous avez du le remarquer, mon passage au château m'a permis de récupérer tout ce qui appartient aux dragonniers... y compris le dernier oeuf. Cependant, si Galbatorix l'a certainement testé pour un grand nombre d'humains, aucun elfe n'y a encore touché. Aussi je l'ai apporté avec moi afin que chaque elfe de votre peuple puisse le tester. »

Islanzadi hocha la tête, et un sourire illumina son visage. Arya sembla vouloir intervenir mais Eragon enchaina rapidement.

« Avant de retourner dans mon arbre, j'aimerais aussi savoir si vous avez touché aux affaire d'Oromis-Elda ? »

« Non, comme il nous en avait fait la demande, tout ce qui se trouve dans sa demeure t'appartient. »

« Merci Majesté. Permettez que je me retire, le vol nous a fatigué. »

Islanzadil fit un geste de la main et se tourna.

« Allez y, la fête commencera ce soir quand le soleil se couchera. »

Puis elle disparu, seule, vers son palais, laissant Eragon avec une Arya qui bouillonnait d'impatience.

« Alors Eragon où étais tu donc ? Tu nous as manqué ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Rougissant presque, Eragon sourit et s'apprêta à lui répondre mais Saphira la devança, l'empêchant de dire une nouvelle bêtise...

Nous prenions un peu de repos... mérité. Et tu nous manqué aussi Arya.

« Oui, nous étions assez occupé ces derniers mois mais nous sommes assez satisfait de mon travail... »

Saphira commença à rire, faisant trembler le sol...

TON travail ! J'y ai participé il me semble !

Se rappelant du désastre qu'elle avait causée quand elle avait voulu l'aider à refaire une ouverture dans la tour pour pouvoir faire entrer un dragon, il se mît à rire à son tour, plongeant Arya dans un état perplexe.

« Vous me raconterez un jour ? »

« Oui Arya, bien sûr mais là, il nous faut aller jusqu'à la hutte d'Oromis récupérer diverses affaires... »

«... et c'est tout ? Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, et la première chose à laquelle tu penses se sont des livres ? »

Vexée, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla à grands pas pour disparaitre rapidement.

Bravo Eragon ! Tu l'as vexée à peine cinq minutes après nos retrouvailles !

Eragon nageait dans la confusion la plus totale. Il se tourna vers Saphira en soupirant.

Que veux tu, elle refuse d'être trop proche de moi et quand je ne lui fais pas d'avance elle part, vexée ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Pour une fois je maitrisais parfaitement mes sentiments, je ne lui ai pas jeté de regards imprudents... et elle m'agresse comme si c'était une faute !

Va t'excuser petit homme ou tu la perdra...

Eragon allait le faire mais il des images affluèrent soudainement dans sa tête... ses souvenirs... il se voyait pleurer sur son lit puis courir après Arya en s'excusant, un autre flash le montra,la tête déconfite tandis qu'Arya s'éloignait rapidement dans les profondeurs d'une forêt... Il entendit le bruit de son fairth d'Arya quand celle ci le lança à terre... toutes ces fois où il fut humilié par l'elfe. Toutes ces fois où il était parti s'excuser... Comprenant enfin ses erreurs, il leva les yeux vers sa dragonne et la regarda sans une once d'hésitation dans le regard.

Pour lui faire penser qu'elle a raison ? Et puis quoi encore ! Elle me traite ainsi, et bien je ne lui courrais plus après. Notre amour est impossible ? Et bien je l'oublie ! Au moins je ne souffrirais pas de la savoir à coté et pourtant inaccessible. J'en ai plus qu'assez de souffrir de ses refus, ses changements d'humeurs... Elle et moi, c'est fini.

Saphira inclina légèrement la tête mais resta silencieuse un long moment... Enfin, alors qu'Eragon allait s'éloigner, elle reprit la parole.

C'est ce que tu penses Eragon ? Réfléchis bien. Ne gâche pas des années d'attentes sur un coup de tête. -Sentant qu'il allait contester ses dires elle continua rapidement- mais en attendant nous devons aller récupérer des affaires chez nos anciens maitres, et surtout aller présenter l'oeuf...

Hochant la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, Eragon monta sur sa dragonne bleue, s'imaginant déjà la tête d'Islanzadi quand il lui montrera l'oeuf vert...

Tu as raison, allons-y ! Et puis, nous avons les siècles devant nous pour y réfléchir !

Alors elle s'envola, s'échappant des arbres pour un nouveau voyage fabuleux vers leur ami le ciel qui les accueilli d'une bourrasque amicale.

Poussant un rugissement sauvage, elle reparti en piqué, sous les éclats de rire du dragonnier.

Eragon fut assaillit par une bouffé de tristesse quand il pénétra dans la demeure de son défunt maitre tandis que Saphira, derrière lui, bailla longuement. Il senti le souffle chaud de la dragonne dans son dos et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Cet endroit lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, des souvenirs durant lesquels il découvrait le bonheur et l'honneur d'être dragonnier, mais surtout durant lesquels à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son maitre il voyait qu'il n'était plus seul. Désormais il l'est. Le Dernier. Encore une fois la tristesse monta en lui. Mais cette fois ci il réussi à se contrôler, se rappelant des leçons que son père lui avait enseignée afin qu'il soit concentré en toute circonstance. Tout d'abord il visualisa un carré blanc sur un fond blanc, puis il se concentra et Saphira apparu dans tous ses détails dans le carré. Enfin il laissa l'image se dissiper lentement dans son esprit qui de vidait tranquillement de tous ses tourments et ses questionnements pour rester... serein et calme. Le dragonnier releva les yeux et, prenant une bonne inspiration, il...

Dépêche toi Eragon ! Ce dernier vol m'a achevé et...

Agacé, il tourna la tête vers celle bleue de celle qui partageait son cœur.

Oui, Saphira je sais, je sais ! Je fais aussi vite que possible !

Il regarda vers l'intérieur assombrie par l'absence du soleil dans le ciel et alluma une petite flamme bleutée par magie pour éclairer la pièce. Détaillant les murs, il cherchait quelque chose en particulier mais les alvéoles étaient semblables à la dernière vision qu'il avait eu d'elles. Il continua son observation sur la table centrale. Enfin, avisant le petit mot, un parchemin soigneusement replié, sur la table, il sourit tristement, s'en empara et ressortit voir Saphira qui était allongée sur le sol, faiblement éclairée par les étoiles et la petite lune dans le ciel.

Je l'ai trouvé ! On peut y... mais Saphira, tu m'écoutes ?

Un ronflement bruyant lui répondit... Le dragonnier, debout à l'embrasure de la porte, hésita entre exploser de rire ou juste aller la réveiller en levant les yeux aux ciels. Mais la tension du vol fut trop fort, aussi un rire s'éleva rapidement dans les airs. Ce qui ne réveilla même pas Saphira. Là, Eragon leva les yeux au ciel, sans aucune pitié.

Bon, il faut avouer qu'elle devait être particulièrement fatiguée par le voyage, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps car la fête devait déjà avoir commencée ! Eragon de demanda quelle excuse il allait bien pouvoir fournir pour son retard à sa propre fête... Il alla chercher dans la sacoche de la selle en cuir dur les deux Eldunaris qu'il y avait dissimuler à l'aide d'un sort, puis leur demanda suffisamment d'énergie pour que Saphira tiennent toute la nuit, et en profita pour changer ses vêtements de voyages en un pantalon sombre moulant surmonté d'une tunique aussi verte que l'oeuf, et parsemée de fils d'argents. Un ceinture en cuir fermée par une boucle d'argent lui permit de mettre Brisingr sur son coté. Il avait fier allure ; sa fine et pourtant belle carrure aurait fait jalouser n'importe quel homme et fait papillonner n'importe quelle femme... Satisfait, il s'approcha de sa dragonne et la réveilla sans beaucoup de ménagement...

Aller Saphira debout !

Celle ci réagi immédiatement, s'étirant largement et ouvrant grand la gueule pour lâcher une petite flamme dû à son bâillement incontrôlable.

Oui ! Je me sens en pleine forme ! Cette petite sieste m'a fait le plus grand bien !

Secouant la tête en souriant Eragon monta sur la selle qui ne quittait plus le dos la dragonne, leur assurant d'avoir constamment l'oeuf avec eux et ils s'envolèrent vers les feux de joies que les elfes avaient préparés. Ils de posèrent à leur arbre habituel et Eragon descendit les marches quatre à quatre tandis que Saphira se laissait tomber du haut de l'arbre Se retrouvant ainsi à la base du grand chêne, ils prirent la direction des cris et des chants, saluant les elfes qui passaient autour d'eux et qui les interpelait gaiement. Saphira erait encore suffisamment petite pour passer entre les troncs des arbres millénaires de la cites, aussi ils rejoignirent vite la fête. De grandes tables étaient déjà disposées, autour desquelles se trouvaient de longs bancs permettant de s'y assoir pour déguster assis les délicieux mets préparés pour l'occasion. Et de très nombreux elfes s'affairaient autour de grands barils de nectar et d'hydromel, tandis que de gigantesques plats de fruits prônaient ci et là, et rien qu'en voyant la nourriture Eragon avait faim. Saphira aussi, sauf qu'elle avait plus soif que faim...

Eragon leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres et vit des elfes étaient assis sur les branches des arbres et leur rires résonnaient haut dans le ciel tandis qu'ils s'échangeaient blagues et énigmes. Un douce musique s'élevait d'un petit groupe d'efles munis d'instruments qu'Eragon ne connaissait pas, et devant eux plusieurs... -il en ouvrit grand la bouche d'étonnement- couples d'elfes dansaient sensuellement.

Eragon continua d'avancer, laissant Saphira à une clairière déjà entourée d'elfes qui lui chantaient des poèmes en son honneur J'aimes bien les elfes lui lança-t-elle par esprit... mais il ne répondit même pas à la boutade et continua son chemin, se dirigeant à une table en saluant les elfes sans jamais engager de conversation. Il voulait la paix, réfléchir seul et tranquillement à ce qui allait se passer. Prenant une coupe d'un nectar enivrant, il se dirigea rapidement vers un arbre qui était dans l'obscurité et la but lentement, enfin seul, observant la vaste clairière pleine.

Islanzadi était assise à un table dans une robe blanche qui lui donnait un telle prestance que les autres elfes à coté paraissaient insignifiant, enfin presque tous, car à sa droite se tenait Arya..., vêtue d'une simple -mais très belle- robe verte pale qui mettait autant en valeur ses yeux émeraudes que ses formes... Elle laissait cascader ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, une simple petite couronne de fils dorés était disposée sur ses cheveux. Elle était si naturelle, si belle... Eragon rougi légèrement en pensant à elle... À leur coté il y avait les deux enfants elfes d'Ellesmera dont la beauté rayonnante n'avait pour concurrence que celle d'Arya.

Saphira releva immédiatement.

La beauté d'Arya?

Eragon grommela. Zut, il n'arrivait toujours pas à de contrôler.

Je n'y peux rien si elle est magnifique !

Même lui sentit le tremblement que le rire de la dragonne provoqua... alors qu'il était de l'autre coté de la clairière tapis dans l'ombre. Elle s'attira d'ailleurs le regard de tous qui comprirent qu'elle communiquait avec un dragonnier invisible, et que chacun cherchèrent sans pouvoir le trouver. Arya lança un regard à Saphira, malicieuse, donna un coup de langue dqns le tonneau ouvert devant elle, puis fit un léger mouvement de tête pour lui montrer où son dragonnier s'était caché, ce qui le fit protester.

Saphira ! Dans quel camps es tu ? Je voulais être tranquille pour le moment !

Ouups !

Elle me le paiera !

_Levant un sourcil, Eragon se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais fait payer... il faudra remédier à ça !_

Arya vit enfin le dragonnier contre l'arbre et se leva immédiatement pour son plus grand désespoir... et bonheur car il pût ainsi détailler chaque millimètre de sa peau, de son visage, de ses courbe, de ses muscles... sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive à cause de la différence de luminosité entre elle et l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il fut tenté de prendre la fuite mais son orgueil était trop fort pour qu'il parte. -nouveau rire de Saphira- Enfin la princesse elfe arriva à son niveau.

« Eragon ! Cette fête est en ton honneur ! Tu devrais y être tu ne crois pas ? Et tu sais comme ma mère peut être susceptible parfois ! »

« Arya je suis fatigué, je n'ai vr... »

Elle le coupa en le prenant par le bras, et en le tirant de force vers les autres elfes qui les regardaient, amusés. Eragon grommela mais au fond de lui le contact avec l'elfe lui lançait des décharges. Il se laissa guider sur le doux tapis de mousse et d'herbe verte et commença à danser avec l'elfe qui devint soudain la seule chose qu'il parvenait à distinguer. Derrière elle il n'y avait que lumières et couleurs floues, alors que son visage souriant prenait une telle netteté qu'Eragon avait l'impression de redécouvrir la beauté de sa princesse. Des mèches noirs volaient en même temps que les mouvements de hanches de l'elfe, ses yeux étaient fermés tandis qu'une fine couche de sueur perlait, formée par l'effort intense d'une danse elfique. Eragon la connaissait. Il avait lu un rouleau entier sur les danses doriques sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela. Aujourd'hui il bénissait la clairvoyance de son maître, car il pouvait suivre la princesse dans ses pas et à en juger par l'appréciation de Saphira, il s'en sortait remarquablement bien. Tantôt touchant presque le sol de ses mains, puis accompagnant Arya d'une main, puis de deux... Il virevoltait à toute vitesse, se laissant aller par la musique rythmique et sauvage que jouait le groupe.. Enfin le dernier son raisonna dans la claudiquez et Eragon s'immobilisa, Arya dans son dos, le front posé contre sa nuque, comme l'indiquait les parchemins que le dragonnier avaient lu.

Il y eut un grand silence et Eragon rouvrit les yeux rapidement, très gêné devoir tous les regards braqués sur eux. Arya fit de même et regarda juste sa mère qui avait mis son masque habituel de reine des elfes. Cependant, après quelques secondes d'un silence lourd, elle prit la parole.

« Mes chers amis... »

Les elfes quittaient peu à peu le couple des yeux et de tournaient vers leur reine tandis que des elfes d'autres clairières s'assemblaient pour pouvoir entendre Islanzadi qui poursuivit.

« Vous tous qui avaient combattus à mes cotés le Traitre et ses armées... Vous savez combien cette guerre fut meurtrière pour nous et mon cœur saigne devant la si grande, et injuste, perte des nôtres. »

Les yeux des elfes brillèrent, tous tournés désormais vers leur reine, et ils hochèrent tous la tête en silence, laissant seulement le crépitement des feux audibles.

« Mais tout cela est fini, grâce à vous tous, mais aussi, et surtout, grâce à la bravoure de ce que certains se plurent d'appeler, un "faible humain". Pourtant il a montré à tous qu'il était digne de la confiance que nous avons placé en lui. Alors que l'Histoire n'oublie jamais le nom de Eragon le Tueur d'Ombre et de sa dragonne Saphira Écaille Brillante car ils se sont montrés dignes de l'Héritage de Vrael et de Eragon Premier. Que chacun voit en lui non plus un homme mais bien le dragonnier qui nous a délivré du pire fléaux que cette terre ait vécue ! Eragon... Saphira... au nom de mon peuple, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous nous avez apportez. Vous êtes et resterez amis des elfes et avez notre gratitude pour l'éternité. »

Alors Islanzadi s'incline légèrement devant eux et tous les elfes crièrent d'un bel ensemble leur accord sur ce que venait de dire leur reine.

Alors la fête repris, plus joyeuse que jamais.

Aussitôt des dizaines d'elfes s'approchèrent d'Eragon, des deux sexes, de tout âge, mais aussi de toute forme. Chacun le pressait de question sur la façon dont Galbatorix était mort, ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois... Il vit derrière, accoudée à un arbre, Rhünon la forgeronne qui hocha la tête de manière approbatrice, heureuse qu'il ait tenu sa promesse. Eragon répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait aux questions des elfes sans pour autant trahir ses secrets notamment sur les Eldunaris. À chaque question répondue en succédait deux si bien qu'Eragon remercia sincèrement Arya quand celle-ci vint à son secours en demandant, calmement mais fermement, à tous les elfes de le laisser respirer si ils ne voulaient pas que le sauveur de l'Alagaesia meurt "trop jeune". Dès lors il eut un peu plus de paix, et il en profita pour boire et rire avec les elfes qu'il connaissait déjà, comme Arya, Vanir ou encore celle "aux lèvres goûts cerises".

Depuis tant de mois... c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait enfin fêter leur victoire, aussi il se permit, comme Saphira, ce qu'il n'aurait fait d'habitude, et but, chanta, dansa plus que raisonnable. Quant à Saphira, elle avait elle aussi tellement bu que, malgré sa taille, s'était effondrée vers le milieu de la nuit au milieu de elfes qui étaient partis dans un grand éclat de rire collectif, accompagné d'Eragon qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état, sa partie encore humain faiblissant face à l'alcool...

Arya le regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres. La guerre était finie... finie! Après plus de cents ans d'attente ils avaient enfin vaincu ! Grace à ce dragonnier et sa dragonne. Eragon... c'etait l'humain le plus incroyable qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquentée, plus encore que son père. Elle en regrettait de ne pas être de la même race et du même âge...

C'est un dragonnier maintenant ! Et puis cents ans de différence, ce n'est rien pour un homme si mur et qui a déjà tant vécu !

Elle se gifla mentalement... l'alcool faisait effet même chez les elfes...

Oubliant sa prudence, elle s'élança et dansa avec le dragonnier près du feu, sous les étoiles cachées par le haut des arbres dans lesquelles des elfes chantaient. Les clairières n'étaient plus que joie et chants, et si un ennemi avait attaqué à ce moment là, les assaillis n'auraient pu offrir qu'une maigre résistance...

Mais, un peu trop tôt au goût d'Eragon, le soleil pointa à l'horizon, ce qui entraina la fin des festivités et le retour à la vie normale. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les elfes quitter peu à peu la clairière et disparaitre dans les sentiers sinueux de la vaste forêt... Il se tourna et vit que finalement il ne restait plus qu'Arya et lui dans la clairière alors que le feu, jadis énorme, n'était plus qu'un petit tas de cendre chaude mélangée à des braises fumantes. Saphira ronflait un peu plus loin dans la clairière d'à coté ce qui lui tira un petit sourire amusé. Essayant de se concentrer, il mesura à quel point l'alcool brouillait son esprit, d'autant plus que la magie imprégnant les lieux amplifiait son ivresse. Il détailla Arya qui lui sembla plus belle que jamais et celle ci ne sembla pas se formaliser de ce regard indiscret. Au contraire elle s'approcha d'avantage du dragonnier, d'une démarche féline les cheveux cascadants sur ses épaules, sa légère tenue mettant en valeur ses formes... Eragon en oublia meme de respirer... mais fort heureusement, il réussi à garder la bouche fermée et s'empecha de lui sauter dessus, maugréant intérieurement contre les effets de l'alcool.

Arya continuait de s'approcher, trop lentement et trop vite à la fois pour le dragonnier qui se souvenait de sa résolution à son arrivé à Ellesmera. Cependant de faibles paroles en langage humain ne pouvaient rien contre la vision que lui offrait la beauté incarnée...

Enfin elle fut si proche qu'Eragon distinguait parfaitement chacun de ses cils, chaque teinte de vert dans ses yeux. Il descendit son regard et vit ses lèvres si tentantes, si belles et qui paraissaient si douces. Il voyait aussi son menton, son cou, et, rougissant certainement à la pointe de ses oreilles, la naissance de sa poitrine qui était d'ailleurs légèrement visible par transparence... Eragon ne bougeait plus, fasciné par ce spectacle. Mais quand Arya posa une main sur son torse, le dragonnier frissonna et il mît sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de partir. Il la regarda et s'aperçut, incrédule, que c'est elle qui rougissait un peu. Craquant. Il mît une main autour de sa taille et s'approcha de ses lèvres à vitesse elfique tandis qu'elle aussi s'approchait. C'était si rapide et en même temps Eragon vivait chaque moment au ralenti. Il souri légèrement et...

Eeet stop :D désolé mais je suis sadique, on coupe là.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à un petit (ou grand) commentaire !**


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à tous, voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic, qui va donc s'achever ici. Merci de l'avoir lue en tous cas et à bientôt

* * *

**Enfin elle fut si proche qu'Eragon distinguait parfaitement chacun de ses cils, chaque teinte de vert dans ses yeux. Il descendit son regard et vit ses lèvres si tentantes, si belles et qui paraissaient si douces. Il voyait aussi son menton, son cou, et, rougissant certainement à la pointe de ses oreilles, la naissance de sa poitrine qui était d'ailleurs légèrement visible par transparence... Eragon ne bougeait plus, fasciné par ce spectacle. Mais quand Arya posa une main sur son torse, le dragonnier frissonna et il mît sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de partir. Il la regarda et s'aperçut, incrédule, que c'est elle qui rougissait un peu. Craquant. Il mît une main autour de sa taille et s'approcha de ses lèvres à vitesse elfique tandis qu'elle aussi s'approchait. C'était si rapide et en même temps Eragon vivait chaque moment au ralenti. Il souri légèrement et...**

_Eragon alla manger. Il n'avait encore rien fait de la mâtiné... pas terrible pour un dragonnier. Il sorti de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour aller trouver de quoi satisfaire sa faim. En somme, des fruits, des légumes et du pain. Mais bon il fallait en profiter pour continuer de reprendre ses souvenirs... même ceux là... Arya ne l'accompagnait pas, elle était partie il y a déjà une bonne heure. Il profita de la vue de son bureau où il mangea puis retourna à ses pensés..._

... et détourna la tête quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Arya aussi s'était immédiatement écartée. Sans se regarder, ils détaillèrent l'arrivant. C'était un elfe aux yeux et aux cheveux gris, d'une petite carrure. Il imposait cependant une calme assurance.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais la reine fait demander Eragon Shurt'ugal, et il serait malavisé de la faire attendre. »

Eragon senti Arya se crisper légèrement aussi répondit il immédiatement.

« J'arrive tout de suite... le temps de réveiller une certaine dragonne. »

Cela eu le mérite de faire sourire l'elfe qui s'inclina.

« La reine se trouve dans son palais. »

Puis il disparut, laissant encore une fois Arya seul avec Eragon. Ils se regardèrent mais, d'un regard tacite, décidèrent de ne pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Eragon alla dans la clairière ou Saphira poussait des ronflement sonore, soulevant parfois sa lèvre supérieur en poussant un petit grognement. Il voyait ses yeux bouger sous ses paupières et s'imaginant quelle sorte de rêve elle pouvait faire...

Saphira !

Il poussa la tête de la dragonne qui se redressa immédiatement, prête à l'attaque, tous crocs et griffes sorties.

Oui ? Quoi ?

Voyant qu'il n'y avait strictement aucun danger, elle s'étira longuement en gratifiant son petit homme d'un regard rempli d'amour. Celui ci commençait cependant à fermement s'impatienter.

Saphira ! La reine nous attend !

Oui, oui c'est bon j'arrive ! Mais j'ai un de ses maux de crânes !

Eragon pouffa puis parti en marchant en direction du palais, suivi par la dragonne qui avait du mal à passer en marchant entre les troncs bien que ceux ci soient particulièrement espacés tellement elle avait du mal à marcher droit... Enfin ils arrivèrent au palais et y entrèrent en laissant Saphira s'allonger à l'extérieur.

C'était bien la peine de me réveiller ! grogna-t-elle, faisant à nouveau rire le dragonnier qui suivait un elfe à l'intérieur du palais. Il pénétra dans une belle et grande salle circulaire lumineuse. La lumière pénétrait dans la pièce grâce aux murs totalement blancs mais surtout grâce aux grandes ouvertures qui se trouvaient sur le coté sud, seulement coupé par des colonnes blanches en forme d'arbre qui permettaient de soutenir le plafond. Ces ouvertures montraient à quel point ils étaient hauts car ils dominaient la plupart des arbres à cette hauteur, et la vue de l'étendue verte de la forêt était un drôle de spectacle quand on l'affleurait. Le dragonnier eu l'impression de marcher sur la cime des arbres. Au milieu de la salle se tenait une vaste table ronde sur laquelle étaient gravées de magnifiques et délicates inscriptions et un grand tableau représentant le Du Wedelvaren vu de haut. Autour étaient installés divers elfes qu'Eragon reconnu comme les seigneurs des elfes. Il devait y en avoir une vingtaine. En face de lui siégeait Islanzadi et derrière elle, debout, se tenait Arya.

Le dragonnier s'inclina légèrement en entrant, puis, sous l'invitation d'Islanzadi, s'installa à un fauteuil dont le dossier représentait un dragon, les ailes dépliées. La reine pris la parole.

« Merci d'être venu, Eragon. Voici le conseil, dans son entièreté , des elfes, et la place que tu tiens fut et est réservé au chef de la caste des dragonniers. Avant toi se trouvait ici Oromis, et avant lui Vrael...

Si tu es là c'est parce que nous avons de nombreuses affaires plus ou moins urgentes à régler, et qui te concernent directement. »

Saphira s'était réveillée et portait soudainement une grande attention à ce que disait la reine. Elle grommela.

Et c'est parti pour de la politique...

Tu savais bien qu'on est condamné à jouer ce rôle depuis le début !

Oui mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas m'en plaindre de temps à autres !

Refrénant un sourire, Eragon, qui n'avait cependant pas quitté son attention de ce que disait la reine quand il parlait à sa dragonne, s'appliquait à ne laisser transparaitre aucun sentiment.

« Et donc, Eragon, il est urgent de régler ces problèmes. Tu as bien sûr tout notre soutient. »

Remerciant la reine du regard, il regarda les seigneurs des elfes un par un, puis pris la parole.

« Merci, Majesté. Nous avons en effet beaucoup de choses à régler. J'ai cependant une priorité qui va primer sur tout. En effet, il va falloir percer les derniers poches de résistances, et en effet il va falloir que je retourne à Vroengard, comme il va falloir que le peuple me voit... Mais pour moi, et pour Saphira également, notre priorité est de trouver le prochain dragonnier, celui pour qui le dernier œuf va éclore. Cette qu'être est essentielle pour l'avenir même de l'Alagaesia, comme vous ne l'ignorez pas. »

Quand il avait évoqué l'oeuf, l'assemblé elfique s'était légèrement remuée, impatiente. Les yeux d'Islanzadi avaient brillés fugacement, seuls témoins de son excitation qui s'était vite cachée derrière le masque habituel de la reine. Saphira, qui voyait la scène à travers les yeux d'Eragon, rigola.

Regarde les, ils n'attendaient que ça. C'est juste pour cette raison qu'ils t'ont convoqué. Islanzadi se fiche bien des Hommes du moment que le prochain dragonnier soit un elfe !

Je sais bien ma belle, mais il est de notre devoir de soumettre l'oeuf à tous, elfes y compris.

Au fond de lui Eragon ressenti une sensation très étrange, entre la peur et l'appréhension, mais avec également une certaine excitation, un voile de tristesse mêlé cependant à une touche de joie. Sa calmant intérieurement, il ferma brièvement les yeux, inspirant. Il avait peur de sa prochaine tache, celle de maître. N'ayant jamais reçu une véritable et traditionnelle éducation de dragonnier, il avait peur de ce qu'il ferait. Et puis il avait toujours été l'élève, et il sera très difficile de changer cette habitude. Oromis, Brom... ses maitres n'avaient jamais ou rester très longtemps avec lui. Il allait devoir improviser mais surtout prendre conseil auprès des Eldunaris. Quelques idées germaient déjà dans son esprit, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Saphira continua.

Et que ce passera-t-il si il éclôt pour un elfe plus vieux que toi ?

Nous verrons à ce moment là. Et puis, j'ai tué Gabatorix, je ne crains pas un elfe. D'autant plus que si l'oeuf éclôt pour un elfe, il y a de bonnes chances pour que celui ci soit plus vieux que moi...

Eragon n'avait pas arrêté de parler aux elfes pendant tout ce temps.

« C'est une des raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Il faut que tous les elfes testent l'oeuf. Le cérémonie sera certainement longue, alors je compte la commencer la plus tôt possible. »

Cette fois ci un très faible murmure parcourut la table, rapide et indistinct, ce qui empêcha Eragon de comprendre, mais l'excitation de ces vieux elfes était perceptible. Islanzadi frappa du poing contre l'accoudoir ce qui remit immédiatement le silence. Cachant elle aussi ses sentiments derrière un masque imperméable, elle reprit la parole.

« Très bien, Eragon Shurt'ugal, la cérémonie commencera dès ce soir et ne finira que quand le dragonnier sera choisit ou quand tous les elfes auront testé l'oeuf. Étant donné les conditions exceptionnelles, nous repousserons la limite d'âge à deux cents cinquante ans. Cela te convient il ? »

« Tout à fait Majesté. J'aimerais cependant aussi parler de l'endroit où sera basé la nouvelle Caste. Étant donné la situation, Saphira et moi même allons nous installer dans l'Empire humain et non pas dans le Du Wedelvarden comme vous nous le proposiez. Les Humains ont encore beaucoup besoin de nous, contrairement à votre peuple. Notre poste est par ailleurs déjà prêt, à Helgrind. »

Un murmure traversa encore la salle, coupé à nouveau par la reine.

« Helgrind ? C'est un choix... particulier. Quoi qu'il en soit agis à ta guise dragonnier. »

Elle changea de sujet et repris sur la cérémonie qui allait se dérouler le soir même.

Saphira ?

Oui, je sais.

Eragon se leva alors, s'inclinant devant la reine.

« Majesté, excusez moi de vous interrompre cependant le moment me semble opportun de vous montrer le plus grand cadeau de l'Alagaesia, qui est en notre possession. »

Un bruissement d'aile le coupa dans son discours, tandis que Saphira apparu à travers l'ouverture, belle et majestueuse sous le soleil. Elle posa uniquement ses pattes avants sur le plancher de la salle, continuant à faire du sur-place. Eragon s'approcha d'elle, grimpa habilement sur sa patte gauche et pris une sac dissimulé dans une sacoche de la selle, puis redescendit non sans avoir sourit à sa dragonne qui reprit son envole et parti chasser. Le dragonnier se retourna et fit face aux elfes qui s'était tous tuent, fixant Eragon du regard. Celui ci s'avança à sa place, et, toujours debout, mis sa main dans le sac pour... retirer l'oeuf vert et l'exposer à la vue de tous.

Aussitôt une grande clameur s'éleva, émerveillée, joyeuse. Mais Eragon la coupa d'un geste du bras, évitant ainsi de devoir attendre longtemps avant que les elfes ne retrouvent leur calme. ceux ci s'arrêtèrent dans leurs gestes, laissant juste leur cils bouger à un rythme régulier.

« Voici donc le dernier œuf de dragon que Galbatorix eu en sa possession. Il symbolise l'espoir du renouveau, tant pour vous que pour moi. Nous verrons donc pour qui il éclora... Cependant j'aimerais commencer le tester avec tous les elfes qui ont moins de deux cents cinquante ans comme vous l'avez suggéré Majesté. Nous verrons ensuite. Mais... »

Il s'arrêta un instant et balaya la table du regard, s'étonnant lui même de sa prestance, car les elfes étaient tous suspendu à ses lèvres.

«... En attendant Saphira et moi allons nous retirer pour nous reposer, si vous le permettez. »

Islanzadi hocha la tête d'un air pensif tandis que les regards retournaient vers elle.

« Fais comme bon te semble. Je vais demander un rassemblement des elfes qui suivent ton critère, et enfin la cérémonie commencera. »

_Eragon s'arrêta un instant. Saphira revenait d'une longue chasse et elle voulait voler un peu avec son dragonnier. Celui ci sorti immédiatement de son bureau. Il dévala les escaliers, et tant pis pour la dignité dû à son rang. Il courut le long du couloir menant à ses appartements, pris à droite, puis arriva sur une gigantesque plateforme qui n'était rien d'autre que le toit de la moitié de la forteresse. Des tours hautes et merveilleuses, entrelacement de colonnes, ouvertes au monde par de grands vitraux multicolores, perçaient ci et là la toiture plane. Quelques personnes, hommes ou elfes, se tournèrent vers lui et tous s'arrêtèrent pour le saluer. Mais une gigantesque ombre les stoppèrent à nouveau. Une montagne bleue descendait du ciel et se posa tranquillement, prenant une belle place._

_Saphira tourna sa tête vers son dragonnier en souriant et le regarda d'un oeil qui faisait la taille du dragonnier._

_ Toujours autant de succès? _

_ Et toi alors ! Tu es... resplendissante! _

_ Merci, je sais ! _

_Alors il monta sur son dos et une longue séance de vol commença._

_Saphira s'élança dans les airs et commença par une grande série d'acrobaties, puis stabilisa son vol pour laisser à son dragonnier tout le loisir de profiter de la magnifique vue qu'ils avaient du ciel._

_Eragon en profita plutôt pour replonger dans ses pensés_

Il baillait. Bien sûr le plus discrètement possible, mais il était franchement encore bien fatigué. Et puis la cérémonie durait des heures...

Eragon se tenait dans une grande clairière avec Saphira, et il avait tracé devant lui un cercle magique dans lequel prônait le dernier œuf. Celui ci flottait à un mètre cinquante de hauteur et attendait calmement que quelqu'un vienne l'effleurer. Chaque elfe qui entrait dans le cercle devait toucher l'oeuf puis attendre deux minutes pour connaitre sa réaction. Le jour où Saphira avait éclôt pour lui, elle avait mis beaucoup plus de temps pour se devoiler... cependant certaines formules que lui avait appris Glaerd permettaient de raccourcir au maximum ce temps d'attente. Elles n'étaient utilisées que lors des antiques cérémonies de sélection des nouveaux dragonniers. Derrière le cercle se tenait un bon millier d'elfes venus de partout pour savoir si ils allaient avoir l'honneur de rejoindre le rang des dragonniers.

Islanzadil avait assisté au début de la cérémonie, puis s'était retirée en exigeant que si un elfe était choisi on aille la quérir immédiatement.

La première à s'être avancée avait été Arya. Eragon avait retenu son souffle pendant les deux minutes mais rien ne s'était passé, à la grande déception (de mes lecteurs? xD) du dragonnier qui le cacha cependant. Elle sortit du cercle et quelqu'un d'autre pris sa place, en vain lui aussi. Une jeune elfe aux cheveux blancs s'avança et elle était si belle que quand ses yeux turquoises se tournèrent vers le dragonnier, celui ci senti ses oreilles rougir légèrement. Elle avait la peau mât et sa bouche rouge, légèrement pulpeuse invitaient aux baisers... Eragon se pinça légèrement et lui fit signe de toucher l'oeuf, ce qu'elle fit, le frôlant lentement. Ses bras retombèrent ensuite le long de sa taille, et l'attente commença, trente secondes, une minute trente, une minute cinquante huit... Eragon regardait attentivement l'oeuf, la moindre fissure... mais deux minutes trente étaient passées que rien n'était arrivé. On fit signe au suivant de passer... Un elfe celui la, plutôt petit, démarche fière... Il avait l'air arrogant. Eragon soupira... Ça promettait d'être long...

La première journée fut vaine, comme la deuxième, et la troisième...Eragon avait trouvé une manière de passer le temps. Il s'entrainait à étendre son esprit vers les arbres et la forêt lui répondait tranquillement, l'occupant de longues méditations. Mais Eragon commençait à se décourager. Aucun elfe ne faisait bouger l'oeuf. Aussi quand le dernier échoua, un grand silence ce fit dans la clairière et Eragon alla récupérer l'oeuf sans aucun commentaire. Saphira essaya de le réconforter.

Il est possible que ce soit pour un homme ! Imagine Roran ?

Je ne pense pas mais nous essayerons aussi, bien que cela prendra encore plus de temps !

Nous n'avons pas le choix !

Et ainsi commença son périple à travers tout l'Alagaesia à la recherche du choisi. Il commença par la capitale...

Eragon approchait de Uru'Baen et avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir. Cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'il avait quitté ce champs de bataille et il ne savait ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il repensa a son départ du Wedelvaren. Il avait décidé de retourner cher les hommes deux jours après la cérémonie de l'éclosion. Bien Ue le temps ne presse pas, il avait vite senti que les elfes étaient très déçu voir en colère que l'oeuf n'ait pas éclôt pour l'un deux. Ils avaient peur de remettre le sort de l'Alagasia aux hommes, et vu comment cela avait fini la dernier fois, Eragon ne pouvait les blâmer de cela. Il avait pris des provision de fruits et légumes puis était parti à la recherche de la reine pour la remercier de son hospitalité. Il avait pris congé rapidement, quittant le sentier où elle se promenait, seule et Eragon et Saphira était parti.

A son grand étonnement, la gigantesque citadelle était entièrement blanche et la très haute tour où Galbatorix siégeait n'existait plus. Tout autour de la cité il n'y avait plus aucun cadavre, juste de vastes étendues d'herbes d'un coté, et un petit bois de l'autre. Le paysage avait radicalement changé.

Saphira était encore haut dans le ciel sans nuage de cette belle mâtiné, cependant elle dut être aperçue car des cloches commencèrent à raisonner à son approche.

Super pour l'arrivé discrète ! On va devoir faire un bain de foules !

Tu préférais quand on devait se cacher et se battre face à Galbarorix? Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai repéré une plateforme sur laquelle je pourrais me poser et qui donne directement dans la citadelle. Il devrait y avoir moins de monde.

Elle tourna sa tête vers son dragonnier puis... descendit en piqué, ce qui faillit désarçonner Eragon qui ne s'était pas attaché à la selle. Après une descente si rapide que tout devenait flou, elle ouvrit largement ses ailes pour atterrir délicatement, mais dans une grande bourrasque de vent, sur la plateforme vide. Eragon sauta avec grace à terre puis se dirigea vers la grande porte qui pouvait laisser passer un dragon de bonne taille, mais celle ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne l'atteigne pour laisser place à Nassuada et une ribambelle de nobles qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Eragon ! Nous t'attendions avec impatience ! Une tonne d'affaires requièrent notre attention ! »

Surpris par cet accueil mais surtout par la foule de nobles qui le regardait, pour les hommes avec une jalousie évidente, pour les femmes avec désir... ce qui le faisait presque rougir, Eragon mît du temps à répondre.

« Hum... une plus urgente m'occupe. Mais avant je vois que tu as fait quelques modifications du paysage...? »

« Oui grâce aux nains et aux elfes. Il fallait laisser derrière nous le passé et pour cela commencer par détruire ses symboles. » Elle fronça des sourcils. « Quelle affaire urgente ? »

« Et bien trouver le prochain dragonnier ! »

À ces mots la cour qui entourait la reine se mît à bouger en se débattant et en criant.

« Laissez moi vous montrer que je serais le prochain dragonnier ! »

« Je suis sûr que c'est moi qu'il choisira ! »

Tous se bousculèrent pour arriver en premier devant Eragon qui restait pantois devant un tel spectacle tandis que Saphira se mettait à rire, faisant trembler le sol, ce qui calma aussitôt le groupe en furie.

« Chacun pourra le tester, cependant pas maintenant. » Eragon se tourna vers Nassuada. « Il faut faire une annonce à travers tout l'Empire. Je passerais dans chaque grande ville pour tester tous les hommes et toutes les femme de moins de trente ans. Je choisirais cet itinéraire... »

Il l'accompagna en rentrant dans le palais tout en parlant, laissant Saphira chasser, tandis que les nobles de la cour les suivait à très petite distance comme si chaque parole d'Eragon était un trésor qu'ils gagnaient quand ils l'entendaient. Agacé, celui ci se retourna et lança d'une voix franche.

« J'ai à m'entretenir d'affaires importantes avec Nassuada et j'aimerais que nous puissions parler tranquillement... seul ! »

Le petit groupe le regarda, incrédule devant son audace de chasser les différents seigneurs ou barons d'Alagaesia. Mais personne ne discuta l'autorité du dragonnier et tous se retirent non sans quelques soupirs. Nassuada n'avait rien dit mais elle semblait contente de la tournure des événements.

« Si tu savais comme il est lourd de les supporter à longueur de temps ! »

Eragon observa le large couloir dans lequel ils étaient, tout de marbre blanc, un long tapis rouge et or à leur pied et quelques meubles et grands tableaux sur les murs, sans prendre garde aux serviteurs qui s'inclinaient à leur passage.

« Et pourquoi ne les chasses tu pas toi même ? Tu es reine ! »

Nassuada le regarda, amusée. Sa longue robe verte foncée faisait un léger bruit de velours en frottant sur le tapis.

« Oui mais moi je fais de la politique ! Il ne faut pas que je me mette à dos tous ces seigneurs. Ils ne peuvent rien contre toi, mais moi ils peuvent m'empoisonner la vie. Et ils y arrivent déjà bien d'ailleurs... »

« Privilège de dragonnier ! » Eragon s'arrêta un instant, puis repris sa marche en fixant le bout du couloir. « Plus sérieusement Nassuada, nous devons parler de choses importantes à savoir le test de l'oeuf, mais aussi tout ce qui concerne l'esclavage, la position du Surda, les cultes obscurs parcourant l'Alagaesia... Si je suis ici c'est principalement pour l'oeuf mais autant régler le plus vite possible toutes ces affaires. »

La reine le regarda, surprise.

« Tu as encore gagné en assurance, et en effet nous devions parler de ça... »

Pendant trois jours, Eragon et Nassuada travaillèrent sur l'itinéraire que Saphira et lui même allaient emprunter ces prochains mois pour régler les affaires urgentes et pour pouvoir tester le plus de jeunes hommes et femmes possibles. Déjà des messages étaient passés dans la capitale et dans les grandes villes demandant à tous les hommes de moins de trente ans de venir se présenter à une date précise. Saphira qui restait toujours à l'extérieur, avait elle aussi bien suivi ces trois jours.

Nous nous annonçons, Eragon ! Il va falloir faire extrêmement attention parce qu'on peut être sur qu'il y aura des tentatives de vol.

Oui, je n'y avait pas songé. Je protègerais l'oeuf de nombreux sorts et on laissera toujours un Eldunari à ses cotés pour que les sorts restent actifs. Et sinon on garde l'oeuf constamment avec nous.

Il va falloir commencer maintenant. Peut être que l'oeuf va éclore pour un humain de cette ville.

Haussant les épaules, Eragon ne répondit pas, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était tout seul dans un couloir et Saphira loin en train de voler au dessus de la capitale.

Je veux dire... nous verrons.

Eragon se retira dans ses "quartiers". La reine, prévoyante, avait en effet réservé une aile du palais aux dragonniers. Il y avait en tout cinq chambres, autant de bureaux, une grande salle de réunion et une plateforme qui pouvait accueillir jusqu'à trois dragons de la taille actuelle de Saphira. Enfin un grand hall uniquement accessible des airs ou depuis la partie du palais réservé aux dragonniers permettait à une dizaine de dragon de se reposer. Toute cette partie du palais n'était donc pas souvent fréquentée, uniquement par des servants qui allaient la nettoyer.

Eragon quittait la salle du trône, et pris une multitude de grands couloirs qui se ressemblaient un peu tous, blancs, hauts de quatre ou cinq mètres, taillés dans la pierre. De plus petits couloirs rejoignaient souvent ces conduits principaux par des portes en bois ce qui permettait au réseau de couloirs du palais de ne pas être trop surchargés. Au sol, il y avait toujours un grand tapis couvrant la roche blanche, tandis qu'au plafond étaient peints des caissons taillés dans la roche et qui représenteraient diverses créatures, du magnifique dragon au terrifiant Raz'Ac. Les couloirs plus petits avaient quant à eux généralement un parquet ciré et étincelant au sol. Les murs étaient pourvus de tableaux qui représentaient des scènes parfois imaginaires, parfois historiques, bien que Eragon se doutait que peu de personnes dans le palais puissent faire la distinction entre les deux. Parfois même des étagères s'alignaient le long des murs, intercalés entre des fenêtres ou des torches. Ces couloirs donnaient directement dans les chambres, les suites ou les bureaux, aussi généralement un garde se tenait à son entré pour empêcher quiconque d'inopportun d'y pénétrer.

Revenant à son observation des axes principaux, le dragonnier vit même que parfois ceux-ci étaient disposés sur deux étages : une rampe traversait les couloirs comme un pont au dessus de la rivière humaine que formait parfois le flot quasi ininterrompu de servants, soldats, nobles, savants... Cependant tous s'écartaient au passage du dragonnier qui en était mal à l'aise. Il regarda au dessus vers une rampe en pierre blanche et vit une ranger de jeunes femmes penchées pour le regarder passer et qui pouffèrent quand il regarda dans leur direction. À sa droite les murs disparaissaient pour laisser place à des arcades qui permettaient de faire passer les gens dans un petit jardin intérieur. Au centre, une fontaine y faisait ruisseler un peu d'eau dans un clipouti tranquillisant. Des haies vertes cachaient partiellement la fontaine et formait une sorte de petit labyrinthe, laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité à ceux qui s'y promenaient.

Eragon pénétra dans le jardin respirant pleinement l'air frais. et avisa un bancs loin des regards indiscrets, cachés par des haies. S'y allongeant, il soupira d'aise.

Saphira j'en ai marre ! Toute cette foule, c'est... oppressant !

Le revers de la médaille petit homme !

Je sais ! Un peu de magie et tout va se résoudre...

Eragon s'assis, puis commença à modifier ses traits. Les oreilles arrondies, les yeux moins plissés. Il changea également ses vêtements pour rester plus discret, puis alla regarder son reflet dans la fontaine. Y voyant un humain normal, bien que plus beau que la moyenne, il fut satisfait et reparti dans la foule qui cette fois ci ne s'écarta plus à son passage ce qui le faisait faire des tours d'équilibriste pour fendre la foule et continuer à avancer à son rythme. Il tourna d'un coup à gauche et entra dans un couloir non gardé où un calme serein régnait. Il continua en longeant le couloir qui formait un arc de cercle, et s'arrêta à une fenêtre pour admirer la vue qu'elle lui offrait sur la cité. Il lui sembla même distinguer un éclat bleue parmi les nuages, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le demander à Saphira qu'il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui. Il se retourna et vit un, puis cinq hommes arriver de part et d'autre du couloir, lui cernant toutes issus. L'un d'eux, habillé en noir, une cape de même couleur attachée par une broche argentée, une hache à son coté, une dague à l'autre, le regarda et pris la parole.

« Alors mon jeune garçon, tu as une bien belle épée ! »

Eragon vit en effet qu'il avait oublié de dissimuler Brisingr... Se maudissant intérieurement, il prit une voix de gamin.

« Oui Sir, elle appartenait à mon père qui est mort pendant la guerre. »

Cela fit rire les six hommes, qui étaient d'ailleurs tous armés et qui s'avancèrent encore un peu, mains sur leurs armes. L'homme en noir continua.

« Tu sais, un jeune garçon comme toi n'a pas besoin d'une épée, alors ça ne te dérange pas si je te la prends? »

Le regard d'Eragon changea immédiatement. Des voleurs... En lui il senti la colère de Saphira, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la sienne... D'une voix aussi glaciale qu'un blizzard en hiver, il leur répondit :

« Je vous laisse une chance de vous en sortir. Si vous vous approchez encore ne serais-ce que d'un pas, vous êtes morts. »

L'homme en noir recula sous l'incision du dragonnier, puis explosa de rire et pris sa hache dans la main.

« Assez joué gamin. Ton épée ou je te fais passer par la fenêtre. »

Souriant, Eragon étendit son esprit pour effleurer celui de l'homme en noir qui était... bien protégé. La le dragonnier fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait à peu près tous les Vardens capables d'une telle défense. Il s'agissait donc ici d'anciens hommes de Galbatorix. Lançant des sorts informulés, il empêcha à quiconque de quitter le couloir, bloquant les portes puis dégaina son épée. Il ne voulait pas se battre mentalement... et puis sa rage demandait d'être assouvi par le sang... Il en fallait juste un vivant pour avoir le plus d'informations possibles, et l'homme en noir semblait être le chef. Parfait, pas de sentiments pour les autres.

A vitesse elfique il frappa le premier qui s'était trop approché, et qui tomba immédiatement, coupé en deux. Les autres stoppèrent net, se rendant compte que leur adversaire allait être plus coriace que prévu.

« Tu te débrouille pas mal gamin, mais tu ne peux rien contre cinq hommes comme nous, et tu vas payer pour la mort de Galdrin. »

« Nous verrons... »

Aussitôt il sauta par dessus le corps inerte et attaqua les deux restants de gauche, qui furent vite débordés, malgré leur talent d'épéiste humain. Même le plus faible des elfes peut aisément se défaire le meilleur épéiste humain. Dès qu'il eut finit avec ces deux la il se tourna et vit la hache de l'homme en noir qui s'abattait vers lui, et qu'il n'eut aucun mal à éviter, profitant du trou dans la garde de son adversaire pour le frapper au coup, l'assommant net. Il se tourna vers les deux restants qui lâchèrent leur épée et se mirent à fuir, courant loin du "gamin". Malheureusement pour eux la sortie était bouchée par un sort depuis le début. Essayant de s'en sortir, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que leur seul chance était de tuer l'étrange gamin... Mais le combat ne dura pas...

Eragon leva enfin le sort qui bloquait le passage, et appela Nassuada par l'intermédiaire d'un autre sort pour qu'elle envoie le chef de la garde et quelques soldats s'occuper des corps. Enfin, nettoyant sa lame, il s'en alla, laissant les soldats faire leur travail, tandis que Nassuada, avec qui il parlait toujours, le harcelait car elle voulait absolument connaitre tous les détails de l'attaque. Saphira eut le bon goût d'en rajouter...

Si après ça tu n'avoues pas que tu attires les ennuies comme le miel attire les ours, c'est que ta mauvaise fois n'a d'égale que celle d'Angela !

Échappant à tout ce monde, Eragon barricada son esprit et s'enfuilla en courant dans ses appartements qu'il ferma par magie. Il pût enfin entrer dans sa chambre, tranquille, où l'oeuf était caché, dissimulé par quelques sorts alimentés par deux Eldunaris eux aussi dissimulés. Eragon eut un regard d'ensemble de sa chambre. Grande, spacieuse et luxueuse. Dans le coin opposé gauche il avait un grand lit à baldaquin tout en bois dans lequel il aurait facilement pu faire rentrer Saphira quand elle n'avait encore que trois mois, tandis qu'au centre de la pièce avait été disposé sur un tapis rond une table basse sur laquelle un serviteur avait mis une corbeille de fruit, et plusieurs fauteuils confortables couleurs bleutés. Des lambris sculptés dans le bois montaient sur chaque mur, s'arrêtant là où commençaient des étagères sur lesquels étaient disposés d'innombrables livres, mais aussi divers cadeaux comme une ancienne collection de petits dragons sculptés et peints d'une main experte. Une grande cheminé prônait en face du lit, à gauche en entrant, toute en marbre blanc parcouru de veines bleues et au dessus avait été fixé un grand tableau représentant Vroengard vu de haut. Dans le coin droit en entrant une plante était entretenue pour grimper et s'élargir sans prendre trop de place. Quelques fleurs blanches ou bleues pointaient déjà. Enfin en face à droite était imbriquée dans le mur une grande fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur l'extérieur du palais. Sur le mur de droite à coté de la fenêtre, une porte donnait sur un couloir qui permettait d'accéder au bureau et à la salle de bain. N'en pouvant plus, Eragon s'effondra sur son lit et se laissa emporter par ses rêves éveillés.

Un sifflement strident réveilla Eragon qui se leva d'un bond pour détruire ce qui émettait un son si désagréable avant de se rappeler que c'était le son de son alarme quand quelqu'un tentait de pénétrer dans les quartiers réservés aux dragonniers alors qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Avisant Saphira qui dormait dans le hall des dragons il s'approcha d'un miroir fixé près du lit et lança un sort qui lui permit de voir les portes d'accès à cette partie du palais. Elles étaient ouvertes malgré les sorts qu'il avait lancé la veille. Fronçant les sourcils il mît une main sur la poignée de Brisingr et continua d'observer les couloirs de la partie dragonnier jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il voit trois silhouettes grises qu'il ne pouvait pas détailler Il ne les avait donc jamais vues. Elles couraient, vites même, se dirigeant vers sa chambre sans hésitation comme si elles connaissaient les lieux. Dans quelques instants ils seraient la. Rompant le sort Eragon se précipita vers l'oeuf et les Eldunaris, s'en saisi et ouvrit grand la fenêtre tandis que Saphira arrivait à toute vitesse.

Vite Saphira nous ne devons prendre aucun risques !

Elle arriva enfin à la fenêtre et s'accrocha au mur pour tendre la selle à la fenêtre. Sans hésiter, le dragonnier fixa l'oeuf et les deux Eldunaris dans une sacoche, lança un sort pour qu'ils y restent et ferma la fenêtre.

Saphira vite part. Je me charge de ces trois là.

Sentant qu'il n'était pas temps de protester, Saphira monta rapidement dans les airs et se dirigea vers la salle du trône pour ramener le plus vite possible des renforts, juste au cas où. Ces trois là avaient quand même réussi à passer les portes malgré les sorts qu'ils avaient posés.

Pendant ce temps là, Eragon s'était posté à coté de la porte, attendant que les étrangers qui devaient être des elfes arrivent, Brisingr à la main. Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et deux flèches se plantèrent dans le lit, là où le dragonnier s'était trouvé une minute auparavant. Celui ci eut un sourire sans joie. Les problèmes ne finiront donc jamais ? Les trois elfes-car il s'agissait bien d'elfes- entrèrent et Eragon tendit immédiatement l'épée, la mettant à la gorge d'un des trois qui s'immobilisa en sentant le froid de la lame contre son cou. Immédiatement deux flèches pointèrent vers le dragonnier qui avait pris soin de s'entourer de protections magiques auparavant.

« Bonjour messieurs, et excusez moi de l'accueil mais trois elfes viennent d'attenter à ma vie aussi je suis un peu méfiant... Bref trêve de plaisanterie. Que faites vous ici ? »

Eragon accentua la pression de sa lame, ce qui fit couler une perle de sang du coup de l'elfe. Celui ci restait d'un calme glacial ce qui fit grimper encore la pression d'un cran. Un silence lourd s'installa mais qui fut bien vite brisé par le deuxième elfe qui était en réalité une elfe, aux cheveux sombres qui lui lança d'une voix venimeuse.

« Tu ne sais rien de nous Dragonnier, et nous n'allons rien t'apprendre. Sache juste qu'à chaque instant de ta vie, un de mes frères pourraient apparaitre et te tuer. Quand tu dors, quand tu manges, quand tu voyages ou quand tu te promènes. À chaque moment de ta vie tu seras menacé... »

Et à cette parole les deux flèches partirent à toute vitesse mais furent déviée par les protection du dragonnier qui, sans aucun état d'âme, trancha la gorge du premier elfe puis s'attaqua aux deux suivants. Ceux ci avaient tiré leurs épées et bondissaient déjà vers le dragonnier qui évita une lame de justesse, contra l'autre et feinta pour atteindre la gorge d'un des deux qui se courba souplement pour l'eviter. Brisingr luisait d'un bleu pale comme la mort, reflet parfait des sentiments du dragonnier qui eut soudain la satisfaction de pouvoir enfin se battre contre des adversaires de sa valeur. Ils bondissaient, paraient, attaquaient dans un bel ensemble, coordonnés, si bien que le dragonnier avait du mal à se battre de toutes ses forces. De plus il voulait en garder un en vie pour l'interroger. Un épée fonçait sur sa tête et il n'avait pas le temps de l'éviter... sans réfléchir il invoqua sa magie et l'épée se brisa en mille morceau.

S'en était assez.

Oubliant où il était il laissa sa fureur se libérer tandis que l'elfe à l'épée cassée en prenait un autre attachée à son dos. Il eut à peine le temps de parer un premier coup qu'une pluie d'autres suivirent, le transperçant de part en part. Eragon était la réincarnation parfaite de la rage des dragons qui se déversait en lui, le rendant plus fort et plus rapide que jamais. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs et l'air autour de lui paraissait tendu, électrique. La dernière elfe le regarda et pour la première fois la peur se lit dans ses yeux. Elle attaqua quand même mais fut immédiatement désarmée d'un coup puissant qui envoya l'épée se planter jusqu'à la garde dans le mur. Un coup de pied rotatif l'envoya à terre et un ultime coup d'épée... s'arrêta à 2 millimètres de son cou. La voix déformée d'Eragon raisonna dans la pièce.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je ne dirais rien, même pas sous la torture. »

« J'espérais entendre ça... »

Aussitôt la pensé d'Eragon enfonça les barrières de l'elfe pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait mais celle ci se releva d'un coup, s'embrochant elle même dans Brisingr. C'est à ce moment là que les gardes royaux entrèrent dans la chambre, découvrant une salle entièrement dévastée, trois corps immobiles à terre et Eragon debout, tremblant de fureur.

« Sortez. »

Un simple ordre. Clair, net, rapide.

Les soldats déguerpirent immédiatement Malgré leur sang froid et leur professionnalisme, tous tremblaient.

Dehors Saphira n'arrivait plus à contacter son dragonnier tellement sa colère était forte. Elle se contentait donc de voler au dessus du palais et d'attendre, inquiète.

Le dragonnier s'approcha des restes du miroirs et lança un sort informulé qui ressouda chaque morceau. Puis un autre fit apparaitre un reflet, celui de la salle du conseil d'Ellesmera. Islanzadi y présidait une réunion et tous les elfes la regardait, l'écoutant attentivement, jusqu'à ce que celle ci se tue en regardant le miroir. Aussitôt la salle se tourna vers le reflet d'Eragon. Celui ci, les cheveux ébouriffés, la trace de l'épée sur la joue qui faisait couler un mince filet de sang, mais surtout les yeux noirs de colère, faisait peur. Il ne fit même pas le salut elfique et attaqua immédiatement d'une voie aussi froide que la glace du haut des Beors.

« Majesté, aujourd'hui, après une courte nuit, je fus réveillé par mes alarmes. Trois personnes se faufilaient dans les quartiers réservés aux dragonniers. Trois personnes qui sont entrées dans ma chambre et qui commencèrent par planter trois flèches dans mon lit. Je ne savais pas comment de simples humains étaient parvenu à défaire mes sorts pour entrer dans cette partie du palais. Mais trois elfes entrainés pouvaient y arriver. Et en effet, trois elfes ont tenté de m'assassiner ce matin. Pourrais-je savoir ce que cela signifie ? »

De vives protestations montèrent immédiatement dans la salle tandis que la reine restait abasourdie. Tous étaient scandalisés par le ton que prenait le jeune dragonnier.

« Ce dragonnier présomptueux a trop bu ! »

« Il va falloir sévir ! »

Mais Eragon ne les laissa pas continuer.

« Taisez vous ! Vous voulez des preuves ? Alors connaissez vous un de ces trois elfes ? »

Eragon montra l'un après l'autre la tête des trois elfes morts.

Là un silence plana autour de la table dans la salle blanche. Enfin Idlanzadi pris la parole.

« Eragon, il me semble que tu es sous l'emprise de la rage des dragons, il faudrait que tu réussisses à te calmer. Pour ce qui est de ces trois elfes je peux t'assurer qu'une enquête des plus approfondies va être lancée pour savoir qui de notre peuple à tenté de te tuer. »

« Merci Majesté, je vous envoie les corps au pied de mon arbre. »

Aussitôt la communication coupa, laissant Islanzadi perplexe. Un des seigneurs pris la parole.

« Comment cela se fait-il ? Qui aurait ordonné une attaque aussi stupide ? »

Là encore il n'y eut de réponses. Mais la reine repris les choses en main.

« Quel que soit la situation nous nous en occupons. Je veux qu'une dizaine de nos meilleurs magiciens enquêtent sur cette attaque.

La séance est levée. »

_Eragon sursauta quand Saphira vira d'un coup, le coupant de ses pensées. Elle fit mine de virer sur la gauche mais dans un petit looping partie en piqué, faisant siffler le vent aux pauvres oreilles de son dragonnier qui étaient déjà rouges à cause de l'altitude. Mais celui ci, au lieu de protester, profita de la sensation de vitesse et se laissa emporter. Il eut soudain une idée. Il lâcha prise et sauta loin de sa dragonne pour se retrouver seul dans les airs, devant elle, puis vite au dessus d'elle qui plongeait beaucoup plus rapidement. Murmurant un sort il commença à ralentir, tandis que ses forces diminuaient doucement. Bientôt il fut totalement immobile dans les airs tandis que Saphira tout en bas se stabilisait enfin en cherchant partout son dragonnier du regard._

_ Eragon tu es où ? _

_Une pointe d'inquiétude perçait sa voix... Ce qui fit rire le dragonnier._

_ Devine ! _

_Puis il masqua ses pensées pour disparaitre totalement de l'esprit de sa dragonne qui allait protester puis qui comprit que c'était un jeu... Elle reprit son envol en cherchant partout dans le ciel et sur terre tandis qu'Eragon continuait de voler tranquillement, croisant des oiseaux qui se retournaient à son passage. C'était tellement bon de voler seul au gré de ses envies. S'immobilisant, le dragonnier observa les environs. Il était très haut et de grandes forets s'étalaient à ses pieds. En dessous se tenait le vaste palais blanc et toutes ses tours formant un jeu d'ombre et de lumière étincelante sous le soleil éclatant de cette belle journée. A l'horizon Eragon parvenait même à distinguer la mer et quelques autres tours beaucoup plus petites que le palais. Il regarda le panorama en tournant tranquillement sur lui même et fut emplie d'une béatitude tranquillité. Il se sentait bien, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser, il savait qu'il était à sa place et comptait y rester encore de très nombreuses années._

_Un grand courant d'air le déstabilisa, suivit par un souffle chaud dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit un gigantesque tête bleue le fixer. Ouups il avait perdu._

_ Trouvé petit oiseau ! Et maintenant que vais-je faire de toi ? Te croquer en entré ou en dessert ? Non tu n'es pas assez juteux pour un dessert donc tu sera mon entré ! _

_Saphira fit mine de le croquer mais Eragon fila habilement entrer ses crocs et monta sur sa tête pour la quitter immédiatement car la dragonne secoua la tête vigoureusement. Alors il se posa entre ses deux pics habituels._

_ Je suis fatigué Saphira on descend? Et puis nous devons être à la réunion tu sais ? _

_ Oui il est temps de redevenir un peu sérieux ! _

_La dragonne redescendit doucement, et Eragon se replongea dans ses pensées._

Eragon était toujours furieux dans sa chambre dévastée. Cependant, il se concentra et jeta un sort sur les elfes qui se soulevèrent dans les airs, puis il les entoura chacun d'un sac noir et enfin il les envoya au pied de son arbre comme il avait appris à le faire avec Maitre Oromis. Enfin débarrassé des cadavres il jeta un regard sur sa chambre dévastée. Là encore il jeta un sort et elle commença à se ranger seule, les taches disparaissants, les flèches quittant son lit pour aller se déposer sur son bureau reformé (il avait été cassé en deux lors du combat), les livres reprirent obligeamment leur place, tandis que les lambris détruits se reformaient. Enfin après trente secondes d'activités intenses dans la chambre, tout redevint calme et le dragonnier en profita pour s'assoir et méditer.

Eragon n'avait contacté les elfes qu'une seule fois pour leur envoyer les flèches qui avaient faillit le transpercer. Une semaine se passa durant laquelle le dragonnier n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'assister aux réunions politiques tenues par la reine et durant lesquelles il commentait, approuvait ou contestait certaines décisions. Il passait le reste de son temps à voler avec Saphira ou à lire sa nouvelle bibliothèque qui contenait quelques ouvrages très intéressants. Le reste du palais était constamment en effervescence et Eragon s'amusait parfois à observer d'une rampe la foule traversant couloirs ou jardins, montant des escaliers ou passant par de petits couloirs parallèles... Certains connaissaient parfaitement le vaste palais, d'autres s'y perdaient constamment... Ce spectacle ressemblait un peu à celui d'une fourmilière dans laquelle chaque fourmi allait à son occupation de l'ouvrière au soldat. Eragon soupira en se rappelant que ça avait été son premier sujet d'observation quand il avait appris à ouvrir son esprit à la nature. Finalement les hommes ressemblaient un peu aux fourmis.

Après cette semaine de quasi-inactivité, Eragon fut convoqué par Nassuada. Se rendant dans la salle du trône il fut ensuite conduit dans un petit bureau. Nassuada l'y attendait et lui pria de sécuriser le bureau le temps de la conversation. Étonné, le dragonnier jeta cependant un sort puis s'assis, attendant que Nasduada prenne la parole. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut Arya qui apparu dans le miroir fixé sur le mur de gauche. Elle salua Eragon selon le rite elfique et il lui répondit presque machinalement.

« Eragon, tout d'abord je veux que tu saches que tu as toutes les excuses de la reine pour le comportement de certains membres de notre race... »

«... dont elle n'est pas coupable. Je n'en veux pas à votre race, ni à ta mère, juste à l'organisation qui tente de m'assassiner. »

« Merci Eragon. Après une semaine d'enquête nous sommes parvenu, non sans difficultés, à obtenir quelques informations aussi inquiétantes que secrètes. Il existe en fait une organisation qui fut créée il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, quand les elfes inclurent les hommes dans le pacte avec les dragons. Des elfes n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette proposition aussi ils créèrent une organisation secrète nommée Sylthya qui veut donc dire... »

« ... le purificateur. De quoi s'agit-il? »

Eragon posait là une question dont il était presque sûr de connaitre la réponse... Et le regard désolé d'Arya confirmait ses pensées.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que pense la majorité des elfes... mais une petite minorité extrémiste s'est alors rassemblée pour... empêcher de toutes les manières possibles qu'un humain deviennent dragonnier. L'apparition de Galbatorix n'a fait que confirmer leur pensé, comme tu t'en doutes. Aussi ils en sont arrivé à tenter de tuer les dragonniers humains comme mesure "préventive". »

« Il condamne donc la race des dragons ? À moins que... »

« D'après nos informations ils vénèrent les dragons et justement ne croient pas les humains dignes d'être dragonnier. »

« Et ils sont prêts à tuer la dernière dragonne... C'est donc que... »

Là ce fut Nassuada qui, silencieuse depuis le début, les coupa.

« C'est donc qu'ils possèdent des œufs dont au moins une femelle ! »

Arya et Eragon se regardèrent tandis que Saphira poussa un long rugissement assourdissant qui immobilisa tous les courtisants dans les couloirs.

D'autres œufs ! Dès lors les espoirs étaient permis ! Cependant il fallait les trouver, et trouver leur dragonnier...

Eragon remercia Arya pour ses informations et s'apprêta à partir mais celle ci l'en empêcha.

« Nassuada, peux tu nous laisser seul un instant ? »

« Bien sûr ! Eragon nous devons reparler de cela, et puis n'oublie pas qu'il faut commencer à tester l'oeuf vert ! »

Puis elle se retira, fermant soigneusement la porte et repartant avec son garde du corps qui l'attendait à la porte. Aussitôt Arya pris la parole.

« Eragon je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu n'es pas en sécurité là bas, chez les humains. Imagine que la prochaine fois les elfes contournent tes alarmes ? »

L'insuietude se lisait dans les yeux de l'elfe et Eragon fut touché par sa sollicitude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Arya nous avons déjà vécu cela et nous allons de toute manière bientôt quitter Uru Baen pour commencer à tester tous les jeunes hommes et femmes d'Alagaesia... »

« Eragon... -Arya hésitait- permets moi de t'accompagner, que tu ne sois pas seul. »

Eragon la regarda longuement, tandis que Saphira se gardait bien d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Enfin Eragon reprit la parole, pesant chacun de ses mots.

« Arya, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Pour les même raisons que je dont je t'ai déjà fait part il y a quelques mois. Ne m'oblige pas à ça. »

« Mais... »

« Je t'en prie Arya. Saphira veillera sur moi. Transmets mes remerciements à ta mère. »

Aussitôt Eragon coupa la communication. Juste à temps avant qu'une larme ne coule le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya et sorti, l'esprit vide, et alla voir la reine. Dans sa tête, Saphira transmis son approbation quant à sa décision.

C'est mieux ainsi tu n'en aurais que plus souffert.

Merci Saphira. Quel piètre dragonnier je fais. Incapable de maitriser ses sentiments...

Il sentit d'un coup la réprobation de Saphira l'envahir et il eut l'impression qu'elle lui donna un coup sur la tête.

Eragon personne ne maitrise ce sentiment ! Ni les elfes ni les dragonniers, ni les nains ni les humains... pas même les dragons !

Eragon reprit le sourire.

Tu as sans doute raison...

Et après un court instant, il releva la tête.

En attendant nous avons un œuf à faire éclore ! Et il se peut que ce ne soit pas le dernier !

Alors Eragon s'élança dans le couloir, pressé de voir ce que le futur lui réservait.

End

* * *

Et voilà ma fin, j'espère que toute cette fic vous aura plu.

J'ai en projet le tome 5 (pas la suite de cette fic, mais la suite du tome 4 de CP), n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous intéresse ou pas !


End file.
